


A Deadly Magical Demigod

by AlyceSeafire



Series: Deadly Magical Demigod Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyceSeafire/pseuds/AlyceSeafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecate needs help. Someone is trying to bring You Know Who back from the dead. There is only one god who can help her. And he only has one son to do his quest for him. What will happen to the Ghost King in Hogwarts? What does it have to do with The Chamber? How is Nico related to the founder Salazar Slytherin? Read to find out. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                I honestly hoped for a peaceful school year. After the Titan War this August, everything was supposed to be back to normal, just Camp Half blood activities and perhaps some travelling. I know that my father would have some small tasks he would want me to do. So that would still be part of normal. But sadly, the fates were against me. Other than Perseus Jackson, I , Nico Di Angelo, am most probably the most unlucky demigod on the face of the earth.

                Summer was ending far sooner than I had expected. Seeing as we spent almost a month just training and fighting a war, I wasn’t surprised. Before the summer ended, we had one last activity to enjoy. Capture the Flag.

                Now that there were twenty cabins…well nineteen since the only thing the Hypnos cabin does is sleep, the big three cabin is considered as one…seeing as there is only the two of us. Each team has nine cabins. And obviously, we are teamed with the Athena Cabin.

                I stood in the border with the supposed twins Travis and Connor Stoll. Considering that the border is a river, I wasn’t so enthusiastic. Who knows what might happen if I were to fall in. I shudder at the thought. I can hear rustling of leaves by the trees. I stood ready with my sword in hand.

                “You guys hear anything?”

                “Nope” Travis said raising his spear “How about you Connor?”

                “Nothing yet”

                Then right in front of me I see a figure. One of the Ares kids, Mark I think his name, came out from the woods. He charged towards us.

                “INCOMING!!!!” he weaved through the river along with three other kids. The two kids from the Ares cabin charged towards me while the others went to attack Travis and Connor.

                “Yield!!”

                “Never!!!”

                One thing I learned since my first Capture the Flag, though it’s very competitive.

                I slashed and blocked the two sons of Ares. They were good. But I can feel the aura around us turn cold. It was only a matter of time before they felt it too.  And just before anything bad happens, Pollux from the Dionysus Cabin was running towards the border. Percy and Annabeth were at his wake.  Pollux was one of the fastest runners in camp. In record time he had reached the border with the flag. The flag turned purple with a wine class and intertwined vines.

                Our teamed cheered as we celebrated our victory. Pollux was hoisted up by the Stoll brothers with the flag.

                “BLUE TEAM WINS!!!” Chiron said

                “PARTY IN OUR CABIN!!!”  the Stoll brothers said as we went to celebrate in the Hermes Cabin

* * *

 

                I walked to my cabin completely drained. One thing I remember from the Parties of the Hermes cabin is that they are very fun but very tiring.

                I practically stumbled into my cabin, ready to pass out on my bed. But I felt cold wind and shadows come to me. .. This is not good.

* * *

 

                I was spat out of the shadow  in a familiar place. I was in Persephone’s Garden. And in front of me, was Hades, or better known to me as father. But he wasn’t alone. A girl in a magical flowery dress was beside him. Seeing as it was summer, I knew it wasn’t Persephone. Demeter is only here when Persephone is here. But from what I can tell, the girl is a goddess.

                I knelt in front of my father “Father”

                “Rise, my son”

                I stood shifting from one foot to the other. “Not to be rude or anything but, why am I here?”

                “Lady Hecate is in need of assistance”

                “And I am needed because…”

                “Because it is in your domain” Lady Hecate said “The one who has caused danger, is a Horcrux”

                Horcrux… I thought for a moment. I may have learned some stuff from Minos, my dictionary, or the ADHD part of my mind named as Nic-tionary, still lacked some terms when it comes to the dead. From my tutoring with the Furies before the Titan war, I am still in Fear… Or at least that is what I can remember. I didn’t know that someone could die of fear in literal terms…wait I’m getting out of track.

                My father seemed to have noticed as well. “A Horcrux is an object which holds a part of a soul. And by extension, cheats death. This is only used by Wizards and Witches”

                So it was true, the world that Hecate blessed. Like a parallel world instead with Wizards and Witches. Wow you learn something new every day.

                “Yes. It is true young demigod” Hecate said “And only you will be able to find it. Some time ago, a man named Tom Riddle wreck havoc in the world of witches and wizards. He split his soul into seven parts. Making him, in a sense, immortal. Now his followers are trying to raise him from the dead. “

                “So…where do I fit in this picture?”

                “You are to attend a school…” I was about to protest. School and Nico don’t mix as far as I can tell. “No ifs ands or buts. You are to go to a school for Witches and Wizards called Hogwarts.”

                “But there is one problem” I pointed out “I am not a Wizard. And I don’t think Zeus would appreciate it if his brother’s child is more powerful than his own.”

                “That is his problem” Hades said “My little brother needs to mind his own problems and stop interfering with mine and Poseidon’s . As for the powers…”

                “That’s where I come in” Hecate said with a big grin on her face that screams trouble. I involuntarily stepped back as she was coming closer “Aww, come on little cousin, I don’t bite”

                 I raised an eyebrow. “Well not much”

                I sighed and stood my ground. She closed her eyes with her hands raised to me and she started to chant in Greek. I can see my own dark aura and her bright colorful one. I can suddenly feel weight increase on me. I was becoming  drowsy… I didn’t notice how tired I was…

* * *

 

                I woke in a comfortable bed with light coming in. The Hades cabin didn’t have any windows, neither did my room in the underworld. I jumped and was suddenly on guard. Then I remembered what happened last night. Flag, Horcrux, Mission. Great…

                “You’re finally up, good” I jumped to see Hecate sitting on a chair watching me with an amused look on her face.

                “Where are we?” I asked

                “The Leaky Cauldron.” Hecate said “A small pub in London”

                “London” I said I’ve never been to London before. The farthest I’ve gotten from America is China. And that was when I had my shadow travelling problem.

                “Yes” Hecate said “Just one more thing before I leave you. You are not , by any circumstances, to tell anyone, student or staff, of your mission with the exception to the headmaster who already knows. There are some followers of You Know Who”

                “Who know who?”

                Hecate was about to scold me…or at least face palm. “Tom Riddle or better known as Voldemort or You Know Who”

                “Okay”

                “Great” Hecate said “Now, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts is coming over to pick you up to buy your school supplies.” She grabbed a woven pouch from the table. “Inside are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Hagrid would explain more to you. Just be warned. He doesn’t really look human. He’s a half giant”

                “Half Giant?”

                “Yes” Hecate said “There are many creatures here similar to those in our world, werewolves, vampires, and a lot of others”

                “Good to know” I said

                “Alright then little cousin, your trunk is at  the end of the bed, you just need to buy your school supplies, Here is your Hogwarts letter. And Good Luck”

                And with a blinding flash of light, she was gone. So much for help. Not long after there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to a really big man with a big beard.

                “Hello there” he said with a strange accent “You must be Nico” 

                “Uh…yeah, your Hagrid?”

                “That’s me” he said “Come on then, got your stuff?”     

                “Uh…” I looked around. my ring/sword was in my finger, letter and bag of coins in my hand. “Yeah I’m good”

                “Well come on then”

                This is going to be fun…note sarcasm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                We headed into the more crowded area of the place. I honestly didn’t think that this place was a pub…until I went out of the room. I honestly haven’t heard of a pub with a place to sleep. Well…now I know.

                Hagrid and I passed by some tables and a lot of people, then he lead me to a room. He closed the door. It was a small room. Almost like a broom closet, but it was empty, the only thing in there was a trash can.

                “Hagrid, there is nothing in here” I pointed out

                “Just hold your horses” he said then went beside me. He held up his umbrella. “Remember this. You will need this to get into Diagon Alley. That’s where you’ll get your stuff for the school year”

                “And how is a brick wall supposed to help?”

                Hagrid just sighed then tapped a brick on the wall… the ADHD part of me noticed that the brick has way too many tap marks.  Like someone repeatedly hit it with sticks. Its worn, color slightly lighter than the usual color of brick.

                We waited for a moment.

                “What was that suppose…”

                Then the brick started to shift away from each other, opening a doorway. I stood in awe. I have lived in New York City for a large portion of my life…or at least the portion that I was aware of.  I have also seen how old cities looked like (there are dozens down in the underworld). But I have never seen something like this.

                There was this long Alley filled with stores and people. It was like what you would find in a small alleyway in New York with buildings look a lot like those in early 18th century, but a lot more people.

                “Welcome to Diagon Alley”

* * *

 

                I sat on my bed looking through some of the books. Though I am a demigod, and not a brain child aka Athena’s kids, I actually like some books. That is if I managed to figure out what the hell is written or if it catches my interest.

                Since I was entering a magical school, it was sort of interesting. I actually found a book that was in Greek, It was a subject called Transfiguration. And there was a spell that translates text into other languages, French, Bulgarian and ,thankfully Greek.

                I tried it on one very colourful looking book. Surprisingly it worked. English letters started to turn into a familiar script. The title of the book was Marauding with Monsters by Gilderoy Lockhart. I honestly question who in the world would write a fiction book with his own name as the main character, and why the  hell do I need fiction books for class.

                This guy really didn’t research his stuff. Wild Ponies? Gytrash? Seriously? Gytrash is a ghost dog. Close to a grim but not really a grim at the same time. It’s in the middle of a grim and a hellhound. Creature of the Dark but not really afraid of the light.

                After reading that, I got bored. Instead I went out to wander around Diagon Alley. I took out my wand, Ebony with Thestrals Hair and tapped the worn brick. The doorway opened and I went into my magical Adventure.

                I passed the bookstore again, but this time it was crowded. I decided to check it out. I entered Flourish and Blotts. The entire place was packed. People, mostly women, were trying to get to the front of the store. The ADHD part of me wanted to investigate. And I, like all other demigods, am ruled by instinct and ADHD. So I decided to try to see what’s going on. There was a staircase that leads to a small balcony that overlooks the desired area, so I went up the stairs.

                I looked down and saw a man in blue robes, he was smiling at the crowd with an vane look.

                “Stupid Witchboy” I turned and saw a boy with platinum blonde hair.

                He seemed to have noticed me too. “Who the hell are you?”

                “Nicholas” I said in disgust, I was to play ‘undercover’ hence. The terrible name. I was Nicholas di Angelo, halfblood. Which is not that much different from Nico di Angelo the demigod.

                He smiled, or smirked I don’t really know he seems to have this permanent proud look on his face. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,”

                “Nicholas di Angelo” I said “But do me a huge favor call me Nico

                “You seem new”

                “I am” I said “I’m going to go on my second year in Hogwarts”

                “Where did you attend First year?”

                “In America.”

                “Salem?”

                “Uh, Yeah” I said “I got kicked out of the school.”

                “What did you do?”

                Think Nico what would Percy do… “Blew up half the school”

                He just nodded “What house do you think you’ll be?”

                “House?”

                “You’re a Mudblood!” he pulled out a stick from his pocket.

                “Who the hell are you calling dirty blood, I’ll have you know my ancestors traced back to some of the most powerful beings on earth.” I snapped at him. “And I don’t think a stupid stick would help you this time other than poke me with that thing”

                He smirked purposely ignoring my last statement “Then we’ll get along fine then.” He said wrapping and arm around my shoulder.

* * *

 

                The more time I spent with Draco, the more things I had learned on the Wizarding world. There was a sport called Quidditch, which uses brooms that fly. I shudder at the thought. My father may have been accepted as an equal by the Olympians and my aunts and uncles. But I still can’t fly or go on or underwater. Awesome uncles, no?

                Anyways out of topic again. So I learned more about this world than I already have. Of course at some point in my Underworldly adventures I have met Merlin. Nice man, but very…eccentric?

                Again, I am out of topic. I wonder if there will ever be a cure for ADHD. So where was I… Oh yeah. So after a few more minutes in the bookstore. A boy with unruly hair and broken glasses was dragged from the crowd.

                “Saint Potter”

                “Who is he?” I asked then he looked at me with shocked eyes.

                “You don’t know Harry Potter? The precious boy who lived?”

                “I’m alive, aren’t I?” I said “What’s so special about him?”

                “He was the only one to survive the killing curse” Draco said with disgust. “destroying You-Know-Who and well alive, at like one year old.”

                I raised an eyebrow, a escaper of death? A one year old boy. Either the holes of death are getting bigger or Thanatos is getting stupider.

                “So he’s famous”

                “Very” Draco said with a scowl. “He’s useless. You know who is gone. All that fame is just going to get into his big head.”

                “Yeah” I said remembering words form some of the most well known hero’s I have met…well at least their souls. “Arrogance will only lead you to your own demise.”

                “True” Draco said “Come on, I would like to show you some of those you should avoid in Hogwarts.”

                “Bet you loved that Potter” Draco said approaching the set of people. I studied their expressions. They were all looking with a scowl. Like Draco was the bad guy. He seems nice enough. From what I had gathered he comes from a very high standard family. and he couldn’t ruin that reputation. Rather similar to some of the gods.

                “Shut up, Malfoy” the redhead girl said. She seemed rather protective of the black haired one. Harry. I looked more into the clan. They were all redhaired, brothers maybe and one girl, then a bushy haired girl.

                “Oh look Potter, got yourself a girlfriend” Draco said “Nicholas, these are what you would call, bloodtraitors, and Granger over there is what you’d call a Muggleborn. Or better known as…”

                A man with long platinum blonde hair and a cane tapped his cane at Draco’s shoulder. From what I can tell, this is Malfoy Senior.

                “Come now, Draco, play nicely” he said then looked at me for a moment as if studying me. I kept my usual emotionless face. Dark hair, black clothes and pale skin I couldn’t help it if I look scary to anyone. He then turned back to the group of kids.

                “Harry Potter” he said in hardened awe. Like he was interested, Just not in a good way. “Lucius Malfoy, if I may” he used his cane and dragged the Potter boy closer then again with the cane he moved his bangs. It revealed a small lightning scar. I felt a ringing in my ears. Like when I feel death close by.

                “The scar is legend” Lucius Malfoy said “Just as much as the wizard who gave it to you.”

                “Voldemort killed my parents” Harry said with a scowl then pulled away from Malfoy. “He is nothing more than a murderer.”

                Potter…I thought in my head. Charlus and Dorea…James and Lily. Maybe they’re Harry’s Parents. Though if I remember correctly the Potters were very kind, how could this Harry kid be arrogant. Though I remember James has his own moments in Elysium.

                “Brave of you to say his name” Lucius said “Or very foolish”

                “Fear the name only increases fear of the thing itself” I muttered…but apparently so did the bushy haired girl.

                “You must be, Ms. Granger” he said looking at Draco for clarification. Draco nodded “Yes, Draco’s told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles” they turned to a man with an unusual giddiness talking to a couple wearing the most normal in this store. “Aren’t they?”

                “Let’s see, red hair, vacant expressions. Second hand books, you must be the Weasleys”

                The same man came by “Children its mad in here, let’s go outside.”

                “Ah, Weasley Senior”

                “Lucius”

                “Is it tiring in the ministry, all those extra raids. I do hope they pay you overtime.” Lucius said “Though by the looks of things. I’d say not.”

“What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

                I really wasn’t paying much attention of what happened next except suddenly there were two grown men fighting on the floor.

                I stepped went down the last few steps of the stairs and stood beside Draco. “Should we stop them?”

                “We could”

                I stepped forward and gripped on Mr. Weasley’s arm. “Mr. Weasley, I highly doubt it would be appropriate for two grown men to be fighting in the middle of a book store.” My voice as commanding as that of the Ghost King. Which I am.

                He though for a moment then Lucius Malfoy was back on his feet. “See you at work” he scowled then motioned Draco to come with him

                “See you at School” Draco said to the other kids “Come on, Nico”

                I just stoically followed the blonde haired boy. Leaving a bunch of confused redheads. That was an eventful day. Not too bad for my first day in the Wizarding World. Two men fighting, a half giant, almost being poked at. Well. That’s the life of a Demigod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                I woke up the next day rather late. I am usually a light sleeper. I don’t sleep like the dead like Travis and Connor would have everyone believe. Actually the dead don’t sleep; they tend to wander around late at night.

                Anyways, it was half past nine in the morning when I woke up, Hagrid was supposed to meet me down in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron at ten! I rushed into the shower and changed into my usual clothes. A leather jacket, black shirt, pants, shoes and my ring for some reason I can’t seem to find my sword. What am I supposed to do if I don’t have a sword? Meh, I’ll figure it out later, I’m going to be late.

                I rushed down with the trunk right behind me. My ticket, wand and emergency stuff were in the pockets of my leather jacket. Sadly, my aviator jacket is under repair…meaning it is a tattered mess after a few monster attacks. So I got a new leather jacket…hopefully this one lasts longer than the other one.

                Thanks to some training in camp, I manage to haul the heavy trunk down the flight of stairs without much difficulty. When I had reached the bottom of the stairs, I found Hagrid already waiting for me.

                “Sorry I’m late” I said slightly wheezing.  “overslept”

                “Its fine” Hagrid said “Ye kids need to sleep more anyways, you look like you barely had some shuteye”

                I shrugged

                “Anyways, let’s get this show on the road.”

* * *

 

                I walked along the platforms nine and ten. I wasn’t sure where platform nine and three quarters was exactly. I highly doubt that a magical school would have their school train right where non wizards could see them. Maybe it’s between two of the platforms….maybe if I ran towards it….

                “Hogwarts too?” I jumped I turned and saw a kid my age. He had brown hair slightly ruffled and brown eyes. He looked nice enough.

                “yeah…”

                “Don’t worry, I’m a student too. Going on my second year, I’m Justin”

                “Nico”

                “You seem a bit old to be a first year”

                “Transfer Student” I said “How do you get to the platform?”

                “Simple. Just walk straight through the two platforms.” He said pointing to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

                “Okay.” I said “Thanks”

                “No prob” he said nicely “See you around, I have to go find my folks”

                He went to look for his parents and I was left along looking at the wall. Should I risk it? Eh why not? I ran straight through the wall between the platforms nine and ten. It felt almost like shadow travelling. Almost. It was like some kind of portal from one place to another.

                 I now looked at the platform. There were many people some saying their goodbyes, some catching up with their friends. I wonder what it is like to have a normal family, a mother there to love and care for you, a father who protects and supports you, or possibly siblings there to have fun with or to teach you the tricks of the trade.

                I do not remember much of my time in the Lotus Casino, but I remember a kid named Terrence. He was pretty much the same age as I was at the time…or at least he looked like it. He told me on how his family was. He had five other brothers and sisters. He was the middle child. Though there are a lot of them, his siblings loved each other, played around, and all that. At the time, I was in denial. All I had was Bianca, she was very…strict in a sense. She acted more like my mom at times. But when I lost her, then I realized how much I loved my sister. How much I miss her.

                I watched as hundreds of kids walk around with their friends and family. I couldn’t help feel a sense of grief. The war is over, and one the casualties, was Bianca. We never were able to mourn for her, nor were we able to bury her body. Lost in the land without rain. She died a hero, and no one has ever acknowledged it. 

* * *

                “Nico!” I turned and saw Draco coming towards me along with a blonde haired woman with black coloured bangs. “There you are! I thought you’d never find your way here.”

                “Draco” the woman warned

                “Mum” Draco said “this is my friend Nico. Nico this is my mum”

                “Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy” I said politely.

                Mrs. Malfoy seemed startled by my common courtesy. “So, Nicholas is that correct”

                “Yes, ma’am” I said “But I prefer to be called Nico” because that is my real name. I thought to myself.

                “Draco tells me you’re a halfblood” she said “where are your parents I would love to meet them.”

                “Uh… I came here alone” I said nervous on where this is going. “My father is very busy and powerful man, I did not want to bother him.” Which is not totally true since, technically, he was bothering me…just don’t tell him I said that.

                “And your mother?”

                My expression slightly saddened. “She’s dead. Muggle explosion.”

                Madame Malfoy’s expression softened…well just as much as how my father’s expression softens from iron to stone…it’s not that much. But it’s something. “I’m so sorry”

                I shrugged “I never met her. I was young when she died. My father managed to cast a spell, but she was far from reach.”

                “Why don’t we get you two a compartment, Draco” Mrs. Malfoy said “Come along you two.”

* * *

                We found a compartment in the Slytherin side of the train. Some of Draco’s friends like Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, joined us as well. I was welcomed into their little group. Though I had a feeling they weren’t really as friend more like acquaintances or friends for need.

                I sat with them as they talked about their summer. A woman with a pushcart passed by the compartment.

                “Anything from the trolley?” everyone from the compartment stood up wanting something from the cart. I was curious and got something as well. I got a liquorish wand and something called chocolate frogs.   

                “It’s the cards you want” Zabini said “It’s a collectable. Besides you only get one good jump from them anyway.”

                I opened the chocolate frog inside the compartment. I jumped straight out of the pack. It made a high leap. But I managed to catch it in my hand right before it hits Blaise in the face.

                I shrugged and put it in my mouth. It layed limp after I bit into it. “Chocolate.”

                “Yeah, that’s why its called chocolate frogs” Draco said “No one actually eats the thing”

                I shrugged again then looked out the window. It was getting dark. And we were almost there. “I think I will go change” I announced then took my small backpack. And left the compartment.

                 I wandered around the train looking for the restroom, when I was face to face with a red-haired girl.  Well more like run into her. I stood back up and gave her a hand.

                “Thanks” she muttered.

                “Are you alright?”

                “Fine” she said but before she could say anymore. I felt two hands on my shoulders. Out of pure instinct, I ducked and pushed them away. One I stepped on their foot, the second I flipped over my shoulder. Then out of nowhere I pulled my sword out. I pointed it at two redheads. Twins. They stared at me wide eyed not from fear, but from shock and awe.

                “Cool!”

                “How in the world did you manage to bring a sword!”

                I panicked and hid it away. My sword dissolved back into the shadows. Well I hope this works. I snapped my fingers, the sound echoed. “I was just passing through. There was no sword. Now if you excuse me”

                I walked through them. Hopefully the mist worked and they didn’t remember anything.

* * *

                “What just happened” Fred asked

                “well there was a kid with a sword. And that echoey snapping thing was cool though. But I really don’t know what was that supposed to do” George said

                “Wasn’t he that kid with Malfoy?” Fred added

                “Well, Forge”

                “Yes, Gred”

                “it seems like we have a secret to uncover.”

                “it seems like such indeed.”

                “We need to keep an eye on that kid.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                After the encounter with the twins, I became more careful with my appearances. I can’t have my sword just popping out of nowhere. Urg Stupid moments.

                I walked back to the compartment still fiddling with my tie. Why does a Wizarding school have to use ties? I had to wear some once in a while for my father’s ‘formal’ meetings but I never said I liked it. Most of the time I just go with the cloak that made me look like a Grimm Reaper. It was better than having my finger stuck between cloths.

                I entered the compartment, fiddling with the tie while the bag was over my shoulder. Everyone had their uniform on…even the stupid tie. There was a theme of green and silver. It made it have a sinister look. Cunning and Ambitious, makes sense and totally fits with the color scheme.

                I groaned in frustration “Can someone help me with this?”

                Draco and Blaise laughed at me while Pansy was rolling her eyes. She took out her wand and muttered some spell. The tie started to tie itself together.

                “There” she said then patted the tie down. “That’s better”

                “How are you going to get sorted, mate?” Blaise asked “you don’t exactly look that much of a first year.”

                “I honestly don’t know” I said “I might join the first years towards the school though; my father really didn’t give me much details.” Neither did Hecate for that matter.

                “Well good luck then.” Draco said then smirked “hope you don’t fall into the river”

                “R-river?” I stuttered. I still wasn’t allowed to go into any body of water…or fly. Poseidon may be the more…forgiving god between the Big Three, but he is still a god. They tend to have this temper on them.            

                “Yeah” Blaise said “First years go to the Castle in the boats. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little water”

                “No” I said “of course not” I’m just not allowed to trespass into Poseidon’s territory.

                “Good,” Blaise said “then you’re going to have a blast”

                “We’re here” Pansy said looking out the window. “Welcome to Hogwarts”

                “First years!” Hagrid called “First years over here!”

                I waved goodbye to the group of Slytherins and went to Hagrid.

                “Hey Hagrid”

                “Nico!” he said with his usual joyous self “Glad you found your way to the train”

                “Yeah.” I said and “you couldn’t tell me this before I left?”

                Hagrid shrugged “I forgot.”

                “Sure you did” I muttered

                “First years!!! Follow me!” Hagrid brought us all to a side of the lake.

                “Hell no” I said as he ordered us to go in a boat “I…I can’t! Do you _want_ to kill me?”

                “Come on, Nico. Stop over reacting” Hagrid said then lifted me by the back of my shirt

                “Hey hey hey!”

                But I was now on the boat and Hagrid was in his. “Alright FORWARD!”

                The boats started to move on its own with Hagrid on the lead. I held on to the wooden planks of the boat. I prayed to Lord Poseidon and my father…hoping that I won’t die right before I start. Sadly, my prayers weren’t heard.

                A dark looking figure jumped over my boat and dragged me with hit. It was sickly green with sharp little horns. It had strong fingers that are trying to strangle me as we hit the water. My vision blurred in the water. But I can still see the ugly face of the creature. It was trying to I can feel my body run out of air. I did the most predictable thing in this situation. I grabbed the creature’s hands trying to remove it from my neck.

                I squeezed as hard as I could then I felt something snap from under me. The fingers of the creature had broken. I was about to take a deep breath, but I was underwater. Then shadows started to envelope me, I ended on the other side of the lake right in front of a grand castle. I would’ve had time to enjoy it if it weren’t for the amount of water I have gotten from nearly drowning inside the lake. I was still coughing out water when the other first years arrived from the boats. All I can remember was Hagrid’s face looming above mine.

                “Enervate”

                 I gasped and I was suddenly sitting back up. I was still on the shore. And Hagrid was pointing at me with a large pink umbrella.

                “Good you’re awake. You gave us quite a shock” Hagrid said then with another wave of his umbrella I was dry again. “Are you alright?”

                “I’m fine” I gasped. “What was that?”

                “Grindylows.” Hagrid said “rather violent creatures very territorial. But they have fragile fingers.”

                “Good to know” I said sarcastically. Then stood back up. These are one of the things I hate about being a demigod. They couldn’t stop sibling rivalry, and we, the demigods, have to pay the price.

                I along with the rest of the first years followed Hagrid up the stairs. At the top, we met a Scottish woman with a strict aura.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

“Which of you is Nico di Angelo.”

I reluctantly raised my hand. She motioned me to follow her in a room that was as big as the Olympus throne room. It has a ceiling that looked like the night skies also a couple of floating candles. I hadn’t noticed that Professor McGonagall had already stopped, stupid ADHD. Then she talked to a man with a really long beard. He turned to me and then he smiled.

“Ah, Mr. Di Angelo” the long beard man said “I am Professor Dumbledore, Welcome to Hogwarts. Young Demigod.”

“I don’t know…”

“Do not worry” He said “Only some of the staff know of your heritage. You are safe here.”

“Okay” I said uneasily. But he looked at me with this grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes.

“Why don’t you stay here for a moment while we go on with the Sorting? We will introduce you last as our exchange student”

I just nodded and tried not to look embarrassed as the rest of the hall was looking at me. Professor McGonagall went to fetch the rest of the First years. A bunch of eleven year olds paraded into the hall all looking rather nervous. One by one the students were being called up and sorted to the four houses. I recognized a redheaded girl who soon joined her brothers in Gryffindor.

Soon the list ended and I was left there alone….more stares came my way.

“Welcome students old and new” Dumbledore said “This year we have a special guest. He will be joining the second year classes. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Nicholas Di Angelo.”

There were a few claps some nervous while some rather inviting like those from the Slytherin table, probably from Malfoy’s influence. I stepped forward as a worn grey hat was placed on my head.

“Ah a demigod” I jumped at the voice. It came from the hat.

“Yes rather good guess, young demigod” The hat said “now where to put you. Smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but not as open minded. Unstable loyalties, Hufflepuff is out. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Why don’t we have a closer look into your memories?”

“You are doing no such thing” I grumbled

“I will not be able to place your properly without looking through some memories.”

I felt him push into my mind and resurfaced some of my viles and saddest memories…of the underworld.

“Too much Darkness in your past” it said “better be Slytherin. To be together with the rest of your kin”

“What?” I asked not noticing that the sorting is over. “What do you mean by that?”

The hat fell silent.

“TELL ME” I thought harshly. Suddenly, the candle lights flickered turning into green fire…Greek Fire. Then it returned back to being its usual hue. The rest of the Hall stopped and stared at me. so much for having as low profile. I went off the stool and headed towards the Slytherin Table, where Draco had saved me a seat.

I think this might not be as dull as I may have made it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am soo sorry i havent updated in a while. i forgot my password and it took me weeks on trying to look for my combination...  
> then i realized thre is a "forgot password" at the bottom  
> *facepalm...  
> anyways  
> THANKS FOR READING PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

                To say my day was normal would be a lie. I woke up in the Slytherin Common room.  I have to admit that it reminds me of the Hades Cabin. Slightly gloomy and that underground feel, and I feel right at home. I entered the Great Hall with the sound of a woman scolding

                “…WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!!!” then the angry red envelope turned slightly to the side “Oh and Ginny, congratulations on getting to Gryffindor. Your father and I are some proud.” Then after one undignified tongue lashing, the letter starts to tear itself apart.

                “What was that?” I asked Draco who sat beside me laughing like crazy.

                “That is what you call a howler. And looks like little Weasley got one.” Draco said laughing as the red head in question started to turn red in embarrassment.

                “Is that a usual occurrence here?”

                “Not really” Blaise said “Some cases when the parents are really mad they sent howlers. It doesn’t happen often though.”

                “Oh, well at least they know that their parents actually know what they get into. Or at least know, of their well being.”

                “Why don’t your parents get letters from your old school.”

                “No, they’re always watching. Though barely comment on anything”

                “As nice it is to listen more on your family stuff”, Draco said “we have class in thirty minutes, so I suggest we start on breakfast”

                Our first class for the day was Herbology with the Gryffindors. The green house was large and, well, green. There were many rows of plants, pots, and soil inside a giant glass dome. I almost thought it looked like a normal greenhouse…until I saw unusual movement in many of the plants. One tried to bite my hand. Probably Persephone’s doing, or Demeter…no I’m sure it’s Persephone.

                We stood in the two sides of a really long table filled with pots, soil and plants, one side was all Gryffindors, the other Slytherin, that is where I stood, beside Draco.

"Gather around everyone" she said, "today we're going to repot mandrakes. Who could tell me what a mandrake is"

Then a Gryffindor with fizzy hair and buck tooth’s hand shot up in the air

"Ms. Granger "

"Mandrakes or mandagora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state.” she said "but their also quite dangerous the mandrake's dry is fatal to anyone who hears it"

"Very good ten points to Griffindor. Since our mandrakes are just seedlings their cries won't kill you yet but they'll knock you out for several hours. So everyone take a pair of earmuffs and make sure you ears are completely covered"

She gripped the stem of the plant, then violently pulled it out. I may not be a child of Demeter or Dionysus, but I am one hundred percent sure that there are supposed to be roots, not horribly deformed babies. It was fat, grey, pug faced creature. It looked worse than Alecto in her worse days…and that’s saying something. What was worse of the creature was its screech.

I have heard of someone say ‘screeching like a banshee’. I officially know what that would mean.

Professor Sprout placed the deformed baby on another pot, and started to sprinkle it with soil. A pudgy faced Gryffindor boy fainted even with the earmuffs.

"There are some empty pots around the table and start repotting your mandrake"

I stared at the potted plant that lay in front of me. I released a breath that I didn’t know I was holding then held tightly to the stem. With one hard tug I pulled out the plant to its roots. The ugly grey baby started wailing like the souls from the Fields of Punishment. It actually screamed louder than the other mandrakes. It kept thrashing and screeching like it was being tortured. I know I am not good with plants but I’m not that bad…am I?

Well I got my answer when it turned back to the mandrake. The little grey baby, was no longer grey. It was black. It had stopped crying. But it also stopped living. I dropped the plant back to it’s pot hopefully the already green leaves will keep it from being suspicious.

* * *

 

                We left the greenhouse, sweaty, dirty and tired. Beside me a very filthy draco complained

                “I can’t believe their making us do this” Draco said “This is servant stuff”

                “I am just glad it’s all over” I said “I do not like plants. Reminds me too much of my crazy stepmother”

                “Why? What did she do?” Blaise asked.

                “She turned me into a dandelion” Draco and Blaise laughed then they started to talk about Quidditch as we headed towards the Quidditch pitch for flying class.

                Like how in Normal, or how they call it Muggle, school, they play sports as PE. And apparently in this case, it’s flying.

                We had flying classes with the Hufflepuffs…whose house name sounds so much like cottonball that I almost said that the first time I had read it. Unfortunately, my _dear_ Uncle Zeus, still doesn’t like any of use other Big Three kids. Which means, I go five feet above ground, without any support from a tree or any other thing that is actually connected to the ground, I would be toast, like fried by lightning.  I looked cautiously in the sky. It didn’t seem like it was gonna rain. Or throw lightning anytime soon.

                I stood nervously holding the piece of wood, known as a broom stick.

                “I’m not so sure about this”

                “Oh come on, don’t tell me you haven’t been on a broom before”

                “As a matter of fact, no I haven’t I prefer my feet firmly on the ground.” Pansy said  “the boys just have an addiction to Quidditch”

                “No we don’t”

                “I rest my case”

                “I- I need to ask Madame Hooch something.” I said handing the broom to Blaise.

                “Ma’am?” Madame Hooch turned. She looked at me with those scary grey eyes that reminded me of Annabeth.

                “Yes Mr. Di Angelo”

                “I do not think it would be…safe for me to fly.”

                “Nonsense the skies are bluer than ever, and the brooms are safer than they look”

                “It’s not that ma’am do you not know who my father is?”

                “You’re going to be fine.” She said. “Now go back to your group. We’re about to start.”

                That’s it….I’m Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey :D NEw chapter time!  
> Thanks for all the Kudos and the reviews! :D  
> Anyways...  
> Thanks for reading Please leave me a little something (preferably a review) vote subscribe and all that :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKI!!! HI guys!!  
> I'm sorry if the italian words are wrong...I only translated them from Google Translate  
> Uhm,.. Italicized are Greek   
> And anything that isnt English, Tagalog or Modern Chinese...well those are from Google Translate :D  
> ENjoy  
> PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 6

            I gripped the broom in my hand like it was my life line. I really feel uncomfortable flying…or even the idea of it. I never liked heights. Ever heard of the line, the higher you are the harder you fall? If not then now you have. Draco was already up in the air having a verbal argument with some of the Hufflepuffs.

            “Come on, Nico. The air is fine!”

            I looked nervously at the sky. It seemed cloudier than when we arrived here. Cloud means rain, rain means thunder, and thunder…means Zeus. I swung my foot over the fragile looking piece of wood then after a large sigh, I took off.

            Flying wasn’t as bad as I thought….it was much worse. As soon as my feet left the ground, I felt like falling. The broom doesn’t seem like much of a support. I few to beside Draco. Who was the team captain for this activity?

            “Alright everyone…” he started to give out the orders and the positions. But I wasn’t paying much attention. I was paying more attention to the sky. It was getting darker by the minute. Only a matter of time before…

            “NICO!” I jumped nearly falling off my broom.

            “What?”

            “You were dozing off. I said you’re going to be the keeper” Draco said as if he were talking to a five year old.

            “Right” I said “That’s the ones near the hoops right?”

            “Yes”

            “Okay” I said heading towards the metal death trap. Metal means conduction, which means a very powerful shock.

            “Alright, Captains. Shake hands” Madame Hooch said Draco and the boy from Hufflepuff that I don’t know what the name is shook hands “First to get six goals wins. On my whistle.”

            TOOOT!!!! Then just like that thunder stroke. It struck the top hoop of my side of the pitch. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand. And I flew away from the hoop. And then thunder again stuck…now it was after me. Some of the other kids started to scream. I have to get down before anyone else gets hurt. At some point I fell off the broom. I heard a sudden pain and a loud crunch on my arm…that’s not good.

            “Di immortals!” I exclaimed. “Ho detto a lei, ma lei non ascolta?”

            “Five points from Slytherin for language, Mr. Di Angelo” Madame Hooch said when she landed and approached the demigod. For a moment there was a sympathetic look on her face then returned to her usual no nonsense look on her face. “Mr. Finch-Fletchley, bring Mr. Di Angelo here to the hospital wing.”

            “Yes, Madame Hooch” the boy I met back in the platform said.

            He led me through the halls of Hogwarts. After we wear away from ear shot, he tried to make conversation.

            “So I see you manage to get to the Platform alright”

            “Yeah” I said “I thought I was going to hit the wall right before I got to the platform.”

            He laughed “Yeah that happens to everyone in the first time”

            “I guess we never got to know each other properly” I said offering my unbroken hand “Nico di Angelo, Half-blood, Slytherin.”

            “Justin Finch-Fletchley, Muggleborn, Hufflepuff.” He said shaking my hand. “I have a feeling you aren’t like the other Slytherins”

            “You are correct” I said “I am a half-blood. Most of the Slytherin are pureblood.”

            “Most?”

            “Well, I am there, aren’t I?” I pointed out “I don’t understand why would everyone listen to stereotypes. Isn’t that why it’s called a stereotype because it isn’t true?”

            Example how I have been shunned by the camps, just because I am how they would call it “a walking oddball”. I am the son of Hades, doesn’t mean I am totally like my father.

            Justin shrugged. “I guess it’s been like that for a while. I mean we Hufflepuffs are being teased as weak and useless but look at what we have accomplished? There are three Hufflepuffs who were once ministers of magic, also a few Headmasters or Headmistresses of Hogwarts. Not to mention Newton Scamander who is an author of a well known book, “Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them””

            “Well they say the same thing about Harry but look at him.”  I said “He seems very powerful for a twelve year old.”

            Justin looked at me like I was crazy. “Did you just complement a Gryffindor?” he said “Alright, its official you are the strangest Slytherin I have ever met… want to be friends?”

            Friends? Should I? Knowing that one day I will leave this school, and might never come back? I have never had a real friend before Percy. He was the one that took me in. He was a hero. Annabeth and Grover, they’re still wary of me. Sometimes I feel like they are just waiting for the right time for me to snap.

            “Sure” I said

            “Awesome” Justin said with a smile “Well new friend why don’t we get that arm of yours fixed up so we can talk more?”

            “Great” I said slightly sarcastic. Now I’m not so sure about this.

            Justin proved to be a nice friend. Thankfully he wasn’t as clingy as I would’ve expected him to be. Like that Colin kid from Gryffindor who was bringing around a camera every minute of every day trying to befriend everyone he sees…even me.

* * *

 

            Fortunately, Justin understood my reasoning for not broadcasting our friendship to the whole school. As a Slytherin, we have our own little hierarchy. If any of the Slytherin learns that I am friends with a Muggleborn, they might make my life here at Hogwarts a living hell, I am not even going to be here long anyways. Many might think I am a sadist or a masochist. But in truth, I am neither. That’s my father, not me.

Maybe that’s why I got along with Malfoy. We have our father’s image to protect as much as our own. We have to make sure that our own actions won’t affect our fathers’. Though there might be a slight difference… like how my father’s name is the one that brings me down and I barely have to do anything.

Speaking of my father, for the first time ever, he had contact me…through Iris message I might add. We were eating dinner waiting at the end of the day, when there was a fog that had formed right in front of me. The iris message wasn’t small; those beside me have a clear view of the Iris message.  And in the other side, was dad….and he didn’t look happy. Well he never does but that wasn’t the issue at this point.

“ _Nicholas. What in Tartarus were you thinking! Going to both your Uncle’s domains! Zeus and Poseidon are both angry.”_ Hades scolded

_“About what?”_ I demanded _“That I have a power that neither of their children has? Perhaps I should remind them that Thalia is immortal and Perseus is invincible. Besides, I couldn’t do anything about it. The teachers here don’t seem to understand the meaning of forbidden”_

The lights all round the Great Hall flickered. I have a feeling father had just come from the Throne room at Olympus, seeing as he is always this pissed after a meeting with his brothers, even when they had gotten along. 

_“Well, they were not supposed to know. Seeing as it is a quest, they seem to think that they have an important part on what the demigods do”_

_“Why do they care”_ I demanded. Outside the thunder grumbled. I just glared at the sky

_“Well it’s true.”_ I said to it then returned to my father. _“They never gave a damn before, why bother now? Just because they think I’m a threat because I’m your son. News flash, they’re not family. Where were they when mom died? They caused it! They won’t give a damn if I were to die here and now.”_

Okay I really hate ADHD right now, impulsiveness that would make the Gryffindors proud…and the part that my father really isn’t one of the most patient people in the world.  

“ _Alright just be careful, your uncles are not going to be so forgiving the second time around.”_

Yeah forgiving they try to kill me for something I have no control over. _“Fine”_

_“Did you find what you need to find?”_

“Dad it’s been three days” I said in English “I don’t exactly have any results to show yet.”

“Fine” he said also in English. “I will be sending Gray tomorrow morning, you have a something from camp, and Perseus sent it to me. I don’t know if he is either too brave or too stupid.”

“Well it is Perseus” I said “His life is in the hands of the fates for now we have to bear with the very impulsive teen.”

“I don’t know about that. But remember what I said, and I want a progress report by next week.”

“Yes sir”

For a moment his gaze softened. “Ti voglio bene”

I smiled. “Ti voglio bene”

And with that he swiped his hand over the Iris message. I swiped the other side as well, shutting the conversation both ways. The entire hall was looking towards my direction.

“What?”

“Who was that?” Draco asked “He looks…worse than Snape could be”

“That,” I said “was my father.”

“Well…” Blaise said “you look alike”

“Yeah.” I said. Some people…mainly Percy and those who have actually seen Hades in his non scary and terrifying form say that. I just went back to eating. Way to cover my cover dad.

* * *

 

Thankfully the whole commotion with the Iris message had died down. So I went breakfast next day, and there weren’t as many whispers as there were last night. I managed to eat breakfast peacefully while waiting for the morning mail. The owls started to come in one stood out from the rest. A pure black owl swooped into the hall. In its claws were a small package and an envelope. It dropped both beside me and lands on my shoulder.

I learned long ago how to sense one’s life force. Gray, as father called him, feels like death. I have a feeling this is one of father’s creations…like the Thestrals.

  “Hello Gray” I said and he gently nipped my finger. I opened the envelope first. It was from Percy.

_Hey Death Boy!_

_Where are you! You left your camp necklace…again! Anyways I sent it to your dad; I think I would get you in trouble…sorry for that. I just hope that Uncle H wouldn’t do kill me for that. I thought you said you’d consider going to High School, or at least stay at camp._

_Please Iris message me where you are, we wouldn’t want another Midas incident, plus I’d like keep in contact with my cousin. :D_

_From, Percy_

I couldn’t help but laugh, Percy is still…Percy no matter what you do. He’s still the overprotective brother like cousin one could ever hope for. I folded the letter and shoved it into my pocket. And I opened the package.            

The familiar looking clay beads were inside the box. I recognize the Labyrinth bead. I didn’t know that Percy had saved me one. The new one was amazing. It was a small drawing of the Empire state building, and then Greek letters surrounded the entire bead. I recognize the names. Silena, Beckendorf, Michael Yew and the other fallen Demigods in the war. The last one got me off guard.

It was pure black with a green serpent coiled around it. I have a feeling I know what this is for. It was one for the quest. I knew there was a reason why father would suddenly have an interest with my camp beads. Seeing as I don’t give a damn to them myself, it was a surprise that he did.

“What’s that” Draco asked

“Something I left behind at home” I said “It was from my old school; apparently my cousin found it in his house and sent it to my dad.”

Draco nodded. “Anyways, I have to go to Quidditch Practice. Want to come?”

It was Saturday so there were no classes for today we were even allowed to wear our every day clothes. I miss my aviator jacket. “Sure why not”

“Well come on then.”

* * *

 

Draco dragged me along to the Quidditch pitch. His father apparently had bought the whole Quidditch team the newest set of brooms. So he had automatically gotten the spot in the team. The Slytherin Quidditch team was about to start with their training but they had one problem. The Gryffindors.

"Flint!" said the one of them "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was a sixth year Slytherin with crooked teeth and a very sour expression. He has the same build as most of the team but he was surely bigger than the other guy. “Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." The other 3 players had come over, too. The entire Quidditch team stood shoulder to shoulder against the Gryffindors.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

“Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. `I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

            "You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?" And from behind the other players Draco stepped forward.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said a redhead, looking at Draco with dislike.

            "Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

The entire team showed them their new brooms. Then an argument started between the two teams.

A redheaded boy, who I assume was the brother of the redheaded twins, had also joined the argument.

Then the redhead boy that we saw during lunchtime came to join the argument. Following behind him was a fizzy brown haired girl.

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” said the girl sharply. “They got in on pure talent.”

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco said with distaste

“Okay this is getting out of line” I said. But clearly no one heard me. The younger redhead took out his broken wand.

“You’ll pay for that Malfoy” He said then sent a spell from his wand. I keep my knife in my person at all times…and I didn’t remember what I did next. I seemed to have blocked the spell sending it back to the boy. He flied backwards on his butt.

The entire team ran towards him. “Ron! Ron are you okay?”

“Say something”

He belched and a slug came out of his mouth. I groaned while the rest of the team just laughed. That is very repulsive. The little Colin kid took out his camera and took a picture of the slug.

“Wow! Could you turn it around Harry”

“Get out of the way Colin” Harry said then hoisted his best friend off the ground. He and that other girl dragged Ron to who knows where while the rest of the team  stayed behind.

“Where did the knife come from?” one of the redheaded twins asked.

“What knife?” I said innocently. The knife is now back to being my wand. I was hoping that no one would notice.

“You were holding a knife” The Wood guy said “you pulled it out of your pocket”

“What is going on here?” The new blondehaired teacher said. Keybrain or something…Lockhart oh yeah

“Professor! Di Angelo has a knife” one of the Gryffindors said

“Really now?” Lockhart said with interest. “I’m sure I would love to see it. Detention Mr. di Angelo.”

“What did I do?” I demanded “you have no proof!”

But it went to deaf ears; the redheaded twins exclaimed “Ooo, someone’s in trouble!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ghosts of Hogwarts

                I decided to start on whatever my father wanted before he Iris calls again. I have never seen my father in his worse moods…and honestly, I don’t want to.

                The Hogwarts Castle not as large as dad’s palace in the underworld, but it was still huge. I spent a large amount of time just traveling around the first few floors. But when I had reached the sixth floor…only did I meet something.

                There was a ringing sound that had echoed my ears. It was the same as when I feel someone die. One of the strange and abnormal parts of being the son of Hades. I followed the ringing. It was getting louder as I get closer to the sixth floor. The louder it gets the faster I walked. It was getting closer this is the one I am looking for I can feel it.

                Then all of the sudden, it stopped.

                “What” I muttered. I ended up right in front of a painting. It was a painting of a fat woman in pink robes that looked me down.

                “What are you looking at laddie?”

                “Nothing” I said then went on my way. That is the Horcrux. It is in the floor. It is somewhere here I know it. I walked around the rest of the floor.

                I didn’t feel anything till I got near the left corridor. The ringing started again. It’s getting closer. I cornered it…to a wall.

                What there’s something wrong here! This is just a wall. A portrait-less wall. I pressed my ear on the brick wall. I hear nothing. I just hear the ringing.

                Then all of the sudden I felt cold inside. Just like when a ghost goes past me.

                “Gah” I exclaimed only to see Nearly Headless Nick.

                “Sir Nicholas” Nearly headless Nick said

                “No that’s you” I said “Nicholas is nothing more than an alias. What are you doing here?”

                “Well, I had just returned from a meeting for the Headless Hunt.” Sir Nicholas said with sorrow and a hint of anger. “It seems that Sir Patrick Properly-Decapitated Podmore thinks being whacked with a blunt axe forty five times is not manly enough to join the headless hunt. Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on. Most people would think of it as good as beheaded but oh no it’s not enough for Sir Properly-Decapitated Podmore.”

                “Couldn’t you try to talk to him?”

                “The ghost is as stubborn as a mule.” He said “he wouldn’t listen to me if even if his after life depended on it. It would hurt his pride too much.”

                “What is so important about the headless hunt?”

                “There are many activities that we participate in. Headless Bowling, Horseback Head-juggling, Head Polo.” Nick said with a longing in his voice.

                “Well perhaps you don’t need them.” I said “You don’t need them, you have friends here in Hogwarts that wouldn’t care whether or not you’re headless or you have an inch of sinew left on your neck.”

                Just like how the demigods don’t need me, I thought. They’ll be fine without me. I’m the son of Hades, no matter what Percy or anyone else says, I will always be part of the outcasts. I can never be fully accepted. Unlike now, where they don’t know anything.

                “Perhaps” Nick said then his expression brightened “Sir…”

                “Nico.” I said “Please no more of those titles. I really do not like being called that way. You’re boss, leader or whatever you call it, is my father. Not me”

                “Of course….Nico. Could you please come to my five hundredth death day party?”

                “A death day party?” I asked “Why?”

                “I would like to show that prick Sir Patrick that I can have my own fun”

                “When is it?”

                “This Halloween”

                I shrugged “Sure why not”

* * *

                I was with Draco and the others in the common room just before dinner. They stood up and headed towards to dinner.

                “Aren’t you coming?” Draco asked

                “No, I don’t feel well” I said “I might just go to bed”

                “If you’re not feeling so well perhaps you should go to the Hospital wing”

                “No” I said suddenly “Hospitals and I don’t mix” mostly because of the deaths “I think I should just head to bed”

                “If you’re sure” Draco said with slight concern. Of course he couldn’t show that out in public but in the common room. He kind of reminds me of Percy, loyal and protective.

                “Yeah I’m sure,” I said “Go to the feast. I hear that it’s one of the best in the school year.”

                “Alright, if you’re sure” then with that they left.

                I walked down the stairs towards our dormitories. I don’t know of the other houses but our dormitories are underground so the dormitories just keep getting deeper into the dungeon. It isn’t as bad as it seems. It kind of reminds me of my room in the Underworld. Dark and Gloomy in a comfortable way.

                I went into the second year boy’s dormitory. Inside, was like any other boy’s dormitory. There were clothes everywhere. Paper scattered around the room a few socks here and there and I think that is Crabe’s underwear on the lamp. Professor Snape likes to have a monthly inspection of the rooms as he had said in his orientation. He likes to make sure that everything is neat and orderly and all that stuff. But the inspection would be at the second week of the month.

I looked around. We’ll get it fixed by then. Unlike the rest of the boys my stuff are neat, or as neat as I can. With everything in my trunk. Some clothes were just thrown in but mostly the trunk is organized. I took out my clean grey shirt with skull designs and my leather aviator jacket. I changed into those and my black jeans and went to the party.

I’ve never been to a death day party. Frankly I didn’t even know there was such thing as a death day party until Nick had asked me to go.

Nick was holding the party somewhere in the dungeons so I didn’t need to go that far. I soon found the party and it felt just like home.

There were ghosts everywhere and ghost food and refreshments that had reminded me of those parties in Elysium. As soon as I entered the room everyone had their eyes on me.

All of them had bowed to me and Nick had approached me.

“Sir Nico, I’m glad that you could join us tonight.” Sir Nicolas said

“Of course,” I said “you invited me”

“Please join the festivities.” Nick said leading me towards most of the ghosts. “I’m sure you’ve met Bloody Baron”

“Yes. How are you doing tonight sir?” I asked respectfully. The Bloody Baron was much like Snape. He values respect and courtesy. Though has a terrifying exterior he is kind in a way. Though unlike Snape the Baron has a secret of love and sadness one particularly for The Grey Lady.

“Satisfactory” the baron said “Shouldn’t you be in the feast young hatchling?”

“Yes, but I came here instead. Duty before pleasure as they say”

“Of course” the baron said then there was a loud crash. “I should make sure that Peeves doesn’t do anything destructive. You know how poltergeist could be.”

“Yes, sir” I said then he went to handle Peeves. I continued to walk around and was invited into many conversations. There were many guests in this party but the one that is most surprising was Harry Potter and his gang.

“What are you doing here?” The redheaded boy demanded. Ron I think was his name.

“Well, I am currently attending a party filled with ghosts” I said then looked at the ghostly cup in my hand. “And holding what looks like monster blood in a ghostly cup.”

“Why are you here?” Harry asked “And what’s that on your head?”

I tapped my head and felt a familiar crown. I groaned. Since the war, Hades has officially claimed me as his own. Which includes a crown that symbolizes my position as the ghost king. It’s black so it could be easily hidden in my hair, but most of the time it’s quite obvious for emitting this dark aura that would show you your deepest and darkest fears.

“I am here for Nick’s death day party.” I said purposely ignoring the second question.

“Where’s Malfoy?” Ronald asked again “I thought you were officially part of the third generation of Death Eaters.”

I couldn’t help but laugh “Death Eaters? Why would someone want to eat Thanatos?”

“Who?”

“Never mind” I said “Draco is in the feast. I came here alone.”

“You should leave; you’d only ruin it for Nick if you remember he is the Gryffindor Ghost. Why would he want a social outcast like you here?”

I stepped closer to the trio and gave them a hard glare. “Only the dead respect me and only out of fear. And there is a very good reason for that so I suggest that you do not test me.”

The place seems to darken for a moment and the lights flickered. I took a deep breath and controlled my temper. The ghosts didn’t seem fazed by the sudden change in atmosphere, but the trio was.

I left the three totally confused and possibly scared. I went to find Nick who I found talking to the Fat Friar.

“Sir Nick.” I called “I had a great time. But I really should go. I still have detention.”

“What pray tell did you do to get detention?”

“Well there is a teacher who couldn’t tell the difference between a knife and a wand. No offence to you but the teachers here seem to misjudge us Slytherins and always favor the Gryfindors.”

“No offence taken.” Nick said “I have noticed it as well, it wasn’t as bad back in my day.”

“Well there is nothing we could do to change that now I have to go. Nick, Happy Death Day” I said then left and greeted everyone goodbye as well.

* * *

 

I walked into Lockhart’s office and was reminded of Narcissus only quite possibly worse. His walls were filled with pictures of himself posing in different terribly scarring ways. And the real he was in the middle of a big pile of envelopes holding a pink quill and using an even pinker ink.

“Ah well it’s nice to finally meet the Ghost King.” Lockhart said I shut the door and shut the door.

“How do you know” I asked cautiously

“From the sword and the reaction of the ghosts the day you came. Do not fret I am also part of the mythological world, my mother is a daughter of Hecate and my father a wizard.”

“I see” I said “What do you want me to do?”

“Oh we’ll be answering my fan mail.” He asked me to open his fan mail. I had just started with the second batch when Harry Potter entered the room.

“Ah, Mr. Potter” Lockhart said welcoming him in. “How nice of you to join us. I was just telling Mr. Di Angelo here of my adventures.”

Harry started with the opening like I did.

“How was the war back in America, I heard of what happened. I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to go. We could’ve beaten old clockface faster. I know just the spell to kill him. And poor Lucas wouldn’t need to die.”

“His name was Luke” I said “And it was fine. Father had come and help us out when it was starting to get rough.”

“Have I ever told you of the time I had defeated the Cyclops?” then he went on his tale. I really wasn’t listening at all to his little story. I tend to zone out with boring and unrealistic stories. But I heard something that had taken me out of my trance.

“ _Let me Rip you_ ” it said my head shot up and my hand was instantly on my wand.

“Did you hear that.” I muttered Lockhart looked at me in disbelief. But Harry seemed to have believe me. he looked at me as if he had agreed.

“Hear what?”

“ _Rip….KILL_ ” it said again.

“There it is again”

“What?” Lockhart said “there’s nothing. Perhaps we’re just a but…drowsy. Oh look at the time. No wonder we’re a bit out of the loop. You two should head on back to your dormitories.”

* * *

“You heard it too?” Harry asked

“Yeah” I said “What was that?”

“. . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . . kill . . . time to kill . . .”

I looked at Harry and we both followed the sound till somewhere near the second floor bathroom.

“ . . . I smell blood . . .. I SMELL BLOOD!” We stopped right around the corner. There was a cat. Filch’s Cat, Mrs. Norris.

There was writing above her head, writing in blood. I couldn’t decifer it but thankfully Harry read it out loud.

“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware”

This is not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

                I stared at the cat, the blood, and the water on the floor. There has to be a connection to the Horcrux here. I knelt down and studied the water just as I heard footsteps come. The water doesn’t seem that different. The cat is not dead. That I can say surely.

                “What are you doing here?” Weasley said accusingly

                “I study here” I said “And like you I’m curious of a cat hanging from a lantern.”

                Then they noticed the cat.

                “Mrs. Norris.” Granger said then squinted her eyes “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. It’s written in blood.”

                “What did you do?”

                “Just because I like to wear black and the dead respect me AND I am a Slytherin doesn’t automatically mean I am evil.” I said with a scowl. “And for your information the cat isn’t dead and that blood. That’s not human. It’s chicken blood.”

                Blood gives off the same aura from death if it’s the cause of a human’s death. It feels more like a harpy dying than a human.

                “How do you know that?” Granger asked warily

                “Instinct.” I said.

                The corridor started to fill with students. All looking at us with fear and curiosity.

                “Enemies of the heir beware” Draco said outloud then gave a smirk to the trio. “You’ll be next Mudbloods”

                Dumbledore and the teachers were soon in the scene. And with them was Filch looking like he was ready to kill someone and die on the spot. “Prefects, lead your houses to your dormitories… All except you four.”

                The corridor cleared and the professors had a closer look at the situation.

                “She’s not dead” I said making the teachers look at me.

                “And how pray tell do you know that” Professor Snape said with his usual tone. I don’t think he has believed the whole ‘son of Hades’ thing.

                “I just do” I said

                “How did this happen?” Filch demanded “My cat is petrified! And what are these four doing out here? They have something to do with this!”

                “I don’t know Argus” Dumbledore said.

                “This couldn’t be done by a few second years” Snape said “Though I don’t recall seeing any of you at dinner”

“I was at Sir Nicholas’ death day party.” I said "Then I had detention"

I didn't say the last part out loud but I assumed they heard it. Professor Snape looked at Potter and company.

"I was also invited by Nick."he said sheepishly

"It was a death day party so I am sure that they don't have food why didn't you join the feast afterwards."

"We were tired and wanted to go to bed," Harry said

"Yeah we weren't hungry so we heading back to the common room when we saw Mrs. Norris."

“My cat has been petrified” Filch repeated. “I want to see some punishment!”

“This could still be reversed Argus.” Dumbledore said then looked at me. “Is there a reversal for this that you would know of?”

“My knowledge for this particular field is still lax” I said “I would do more harm than good if I were to attempt anything.”

“Great a novice trying to do a master’s job”

“I’ll have you know professor that I am in a level that has most people take nearly ten years with a master within only two years” I said “excluding the sudden transfigurations of my stepmother. I would be able to help. Make sure that the victim wouldn’t die whilst in her petrified state.”

“For now you four are dismissed please return to your dormitories.” Dumbledore said “Mr. Di Angelo please report to the hospital wing tomorrow morning after breakfast to see what we can do with Mrs. Norris.”

“Yes sir” then we all went in our way. I headed towards the stairs leading to the dungeons when I felt someone follow me.

“I know you’re there, best show yourself” I said. But behind me I see no one. I closed my eyes and held out my hand. I can feel the familiar aura of Thanatos’ cloak. After a tug I felt the cloak fly to my hand.

“Hey!” the famous golden trio protested.

“What are you doing following me.” I demanded. “and where did you get this.”

“That’s mine, it belonged to my father.” Potter said

“A Peverell descendant, curse Thanatos for his foolish moments”

“What?”

“Never mind” I said “Why are you following me?”

“We demand to know what’s going on!” Granger said “What is the Chamber of Secrets and why is it killing people”

“I know less of this school than you dunderheads” I lied. I probably know more from the founders though Slytherin hardly shared any of his knowledge other than potions. “If you’d think clearly in your little head, I had only arrived this year”

“Yet only this year this happened” Weasley said

“And you automatically think that I have something to do with this?” I demanded. “As I have said earlier I may be a Slytherin, I may have a powerful father but I am not evil.”

I threw back their cloak. “And don’t follow me. Cuz I would know”

I then went deeper into the dungeons of Hogwarts leaving behind a few shell shocked Gryffindors.

* * *

 

As soon as I entered the Common Room I was bombarded with questions.

“What happened?”

“Did you really open the chamber?”

“What’s up with Mrs. Norris?”

“Enough” I exclaimed “I had nothing to do with tonight’s events and if it all the same with all of you, I am going to bed.”

I walked down the staircase going to the second year boys’ dormitory where I was also bombared. Draco and Blaise were waiting for me. Purposely lying on my bed to make sure I don’t fall asleep on them.

“Great you’re here” Draco said “Now talk. What happened? I thought you were sick”

“I was. Then I remembered I had detention.” I said “I was heading back from detention with that fraud. I swear he had me there in his office while he talked about Ogres and Cyclops that I highly doubt would be that stupid.”

“How did you end up in that corridor?”

“I was coming back.” I said “Lockhart kept me in detention rather late.”

“So what happened in that corridor?”

“Mrs. Norris was petrified.”

“Not dead?”

“Not dead” I affirmed

“Bummer” Blaise said “That cat’s bloody annoying”

“Tell me about it”

* * *

 

I walked to the corridor where we found Mrs. Norris. There has to be a clue somewhere. The place has been cleaned as if nothing had happened. But I know there is something here.

The classes today had been uneventful…except, strangely enough, History of Magic. Half the class was already asleep when Hermione Granger suddenly raised her hand. I sometimes question the sanity of the staff for putting two rival houses together for so many classes.

Hermione Granger raised her hand, catching Professor Binn’s attention.

"Miss - err -?" Binns said

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. Then everyone suddenly woke up and looked at Professor Binns.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk s! -Ping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers"

He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -"

 But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ... "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest blessed demigods of the time.”

“Demigods?” Hermione asked

“Yes Miss Granger demigods, half man half god. If you were paying attention you should know that all witches and wizards are born with magic because of the blessing of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic.” he said impatiently “ now would you please let me continue?” she fell silent as professor Binns continued

“The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, the son of Ares, Helga Hufflepuff, the daughter of Demeter, Rowena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Athena, and Salazar Slytherin, the son of Hades. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, looked my way, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said a Griffindor, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?" 

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -" 

"But, Professor," piped up one of the girls, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Penny feather," snapped Professor Binns half glancing at me "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began another olive skinned boy, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!" after that episode everyone went back to sleep.

* * *

 

Demigods? Apparently Hogwarts was built by demigods. Who knew.

Back to work. I thought as I explored the area. If there was water last night it has to have come from somewhere, unless it leaked from the floor. The entire corridor had three unused classrooms and one bathroom. A girl’s bathroom.

I groaned. The things I do as a demigod. I closed my eyes. There was nothing in the bathroom…except for one girl. I groaned again. do I do this now or do I wait till she gets out.

Well it’s one girl. I thought then I went in.

There was no body. But I don’t think I want to know who is here. I went towards the sink first. There is nothing strange except for one faulting sink. Nothing strange there. I went to the stalls. There was nobody in here. Then who was…

“Who are you!” a young ghost girl said. She didn’t look much older than a first year. She had these nerdy glasses long hair that is tied in long pigtails. She was wearing a Hogwarts Uniform. With the Ravenclaw insignia sewed in. “Oh. It’s you, what do you want?”

“Nothing” I said “I was investigating. What’s your name?”

“I am known as Myrtle.” She said “What do you want in my bathroom.”

“I am looking for something for my father.” I said “Why did you never go to the Underworld. You don’t seem happy here.”

“I am not” she said “But I will have my revenge. I was bullied. I died here. Right in this very stall. I don’t know what happened. I think this bathroom is haunted. So with me here…”

“No one would come.” I said my composure softened.

“Yes. And no one would get hurt.”

“I see” I said “Well Myrtle. Is it alright if I come here every now and then?”

“Why?” she asked “You’re not a girl. Unlike me, you will be missed.”

I looked into her eyes. She was bullied. She truly had felt alone. And here she is protecting those who wouldn’t give her a second thought if she were alive. She was protecting them…and people were too afraid to notice. Like how the other demigods treated me.

“I’m not” I said “But I can protect myself. And you look like you could use a friend”

Though Moaning Myrtle was known as a very sad ghost, She actually smiled. “A friend. That would be nice”

I had a friendly chat with Myrtle until she had wanted to return to her toilet doing who knows what. I sighed. It’s probably noon time in America right now. I  couldn’t delay this any longer.

“O Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering.” I threw my drachma at the mist. “Please show me Percy Jackson.”

I found Percy in his pajamas sleeping. Why is he asleep in the middle of the day what is he a child? Well he did have the whole immortality thing….

“YO PERCE!” he jumped

“Wha? Nico?”

“Whazzup I hear you’ve been pestering my dad.”

“Well is it wrong to ask where is my favorite cousin?” he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he looked at me again with the usual Percy spark in his eyes. “So tell me everything!”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

                “So that’s just about it”

                “So let me get this straight.” Percy said “Uncle H wants you to attend a magical school to find this thingy that is supposed to stop this baddie from coming back to life also for making friends and all that stuff that you could do at the safety of Camp.”

                “Yep”

                “And you crossed a river and flew to the sky in a broomstick that you didn’t even know how to do.”

                “In my defense, I didn’t think the teachers believed me when I told them of my…heritage.”

                “Do you have a death wish?” Percy scolded with a smirk…so it didn’t really seem like he was scolding. “Dad’s still a bit pissed at you. Though he is more lenient compared to Uncle Z, but seriously Nico. I don’t get their whole rivalry thing either. But voluntarily going into Uncle Z’s territory is just plain stupidity.”

                “Says the boy who went on a plane. With a bunch of other people.” I said “Besides from what I understand. Uncle Z doesn’t like Uncle P. Dad and Uncle P are in…Okay terms. And Uncle Z and Dad absolutely loath each other.”

                “Or they flat out ignore each other” Percy added

                “Or that” I said smiling at the memories.

                “I really wish you were here.” Percy said “Annabeth and Thalia are both at Goode with me.”

                “Really?” I said surprised “I thought Annabeth was going to California.”

                “Well, her dad got a special project here in New York and will be here for the year.” Percy said. “Thalia needed to find more possible hunters after their numbers went down after the war.”

                “Well thankfully Camp doesn’t have that problem”

                “Yeah after everyone age thirteen and up started to pop out of nowhere” Percy said. “I really wish you were in Goode with us. The Big Three kids together in school. That would be one for the CHB history books!”

                “What how we manage to go unscathed?”

                “No, how we manage to survive without killing each other.”

                “Well we don’t argue as much.” I pointed out “We leave that to our dads.”

                “True that.” Percy said with a yawn. “I guess I have to go back to sleep, before I over sleep and Mrs. White would kill me if I were late in her class again. Just IM me back when you’re not busy.”

                “Why don’t think I can do it on my own?”

                “No” Percy said “Is it wrong to worry about your cousin?”

                “When that cousin is forced to do so many quest for his dad who is me? Then yes I think there might be a problem there somewhere.”

                Percy rolled her eyes. “I promised your sister that I’ll take care of you. And besides I want to know what my baby cousin is up to.”

“I’m not your baby cousin”

“You’re the youngest” Percy pointed out.

“Please you’re the youngest, I was born before the oath”

“Says the twelve year old boy” Percy said laughing “See yah Death Boy, Good luck with what Uncle H has assigned for you”

                “Bye, Seaweed Brain. Good luck in Goode.”

                Percy laughed “Good luck in Goode? Better yet why not Goode Luck?”

                “Whatever man”

                And we swiped the IM away. Then I sighed. “How much did you hear?”

~`(^_^)’~

                Potter and Co. were behind me. They were in this bathroom. I groaned I don’t have time for this.  I walked towards them and yanked the cloak off them.

                “What do you want?” I demanded

                “Why are you here?” Weasley countered.

                “Why are you?” I replied.

                “This is a girl’s lavatory.” Harry said “You aren’t supposed to be here. And who was that? How were you talking to him?”

                “That is none of your business” I said “And last I checked the only girl here right now is Myrtle and Granger.”

                “Myrtle?” Weasley asked “Who the Bloody hell is Myrtle?”

                “Moaning Myrtle” Granger said to the slightly stupid Gryffindor.

                “Who’s Moaning Myrtle?”

                “I’m Moaning Myrtle.” Myrtle said in his face startling me…slightly. She floated upward and faced us. “No one ever remembers me. Who would remember the Ugly, moaping, Moaning Myrtle?”

                She let out an agonizing screech and jumped back into her toilet.

                “Great. Five hours of trying to get her to open up and possibly accept death down the drain.” I muttered and glared at Weasley “Thanks a lot”

                “Why would you care?” Weasley asked “She’s a ghost.”

                “Ghosts aren’t supposed to be here” I said “Their supposed to accept their afterlife. Not just linger in one place.”

                “What about the Hogwarts Ghosts?”

                “Thankfully most of them are still senile. And would protect rather than do harm. I mean look at Professor Binns. He can’t even tell whether or not the class in listening or not.”

                “Back to the point” Harry said “What are you doing here? What are the Big Three?”

                “That is none of your business.” I said “And if you tell anyone of what happened here today…”

                “What would you do?” Weasley asked “Unleash the beast from the chamber?”

                “I may be a Slytherin, but it doesn’t mean that I am evil.” I said “There are also Gryffindors that have gone to the Dark side. You just don’t know that they’re right under your noses.”

~`(^_^)’~

                Most of the School was in the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match today. I got permission from the teachers to do certain stuff. I can go into the Restricted Section, where I found a lot of muggle books and those written in Greek. I can also go about outside of curfew… well student curfew I have to return to the dormitory by midnight. Snape’s orders.

                I was in the restricted section in the library talking to some ghosts looking into Horcrux and the Chamber more. Then I heard someone in the restricted section as well.

                “Who can it be though?” Hermione said in a quiet voice.

                “Let’s think,” Weasley said in mock puzzlement. “Who do we know who thinks Muggleborns are scum.”

                “Who’d want to frighten Squibs and Muggleborns?”

                “If you’re talking about Malfoy-“

                “Of course, I am” Weasley said exasperated “You heard him. ‘You’ll be next, Mudbloods’- come on, you’ve only got ot look at his foul rat face to know it’s him—“

                I had to hold back a snigger. Typical, they would blame Slytherin. Thinking that they were the gods. Reminds me of the Ares Cabin, but at least they know how to accept defeat.

                “Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?” Granger said skeptically.

                “It could be true Hermione” Potter said “I mean look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for generations. He’s always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

“What about Di Angelo?” Weasley pointed out “He seems dark enough. He was talking about the whole petrifaction like it was a normal thing.”

“And remember his conversation with the boy in the mist.” Potter said “he called him Death Boy. They called them selves “The Big Three kids” and something about his sister.”

“I didn’t know Nico had a sister” Granger admitted

“Probably killed her” Weasley suggested.

“I don’t think he could be that heartless” Granger said. “It seemed like a sensitive subject.”

“You’ll never know”

“Didn’t Di Angelo say his father’s a wizard?”

“They could’ve had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries” Potter said “Handing it down, father to son…”

“Well” Hermion said cautiously “I suppose it’s possible…”

“But how do we prove it” Harry asked

“There might be a way” Hermione said “I remember there is a potion here somewhere. But it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect -"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy or Nico a few questions without them realizing it's us."

“Come on, it’s almost lunch and I’m hungry” Weasley whined. And the trio left the library.

They’re plotting something. I best be prepared. I am not going to let them win.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

                I returned to the common room after one night of Horcrux hunting. I found nothing, nothing that could get me closer to finding the Horcrux. I think I got back to the room near midnight. But that wasn’t he strange part of my night. It was when I had gone up to the dormitory. I had found Draco on my bed, waiting for me.

                “Where have you been?” he asked both curious and worried.

                “Uh…” I couldn’t think of a good excuse. “Don’t you have a Quidditch match tomorrow?”

                “You’re changing the subject.”

                “I was out” I said “I had...detention with Lockhart.”

                “Really? What did he make you do?”

                “The usual crap that he lets those who have detention with him. His fan mail.”

                “Well that must’ve sucked” Draco said slight relief was in his face “I thought you were caught by the monster in the chamber when you didn’t return by curfew.”

                “Not this time Draco” I said “besides I’m a Halfblood.”   

                “And Mrs. Norris is a cat.” Draco pointed out. “I don’t think that it would actually know what the hell is it targeting.”

                “Well there’s that” I said “Go to sleep. You have a Quidditch Match tomorrow.”

                “You’re coming right?” he asked “House support?”

                “Yeah” I said “though I would say after the whole incident I’m not much of a Quidditch fan.”

                “Don’t worry. Between me and Blaise, you’d be a Quidditch fan by the end of the year.”

~`(^,^)’~

                I have to admit Quidditch seemed more exciting at the stands than in the sky. It was as thrilling as a basketball game or a foot ball game. You’d never know when someone was willing to make the shot or risk that chance.

                I sat with Blaise who was just as good a commentator as Lee Jordan the commentator from the Gryffindors.

                “So here we have Malfoy and Potter. They’ve spotted the snitch! They’re racing through the stands. Nearly beheading poor Colin Creevy” Blaise said “I’m sure that the little Muggleborn has many aspirations but I don’t think that the headless hunt is one of them.”

                I laughed. “I hear that’s awfully boring if you don’t have your whole head severed.”

                Nick had returned to thank me for the advice. It seems that he was satisfied with being nearly headless. Sure he couldn’t join those weird juggling games, but he had the Baron and all the other Hogwarts Ghosts to keep him company. Not to mention being the Gryffindor House Ghost. The Weasley twins sure did keep him on his transparent toes just waiting for the time they’d find a prank that could work on someone who was already dead. According to Nick, it was pretty amusing.

                “With that speed, he’d be in the headless hunt before he could say cheese” Blaise said then we watched as Draco accidentally hit the column.  He catapulted to the grass painfully on his rum.

                “Draco!” we didn’t finish the game, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and I went down to check on Draco.

                He was on the ground groaning as his left leg was bent in a painful angle.

                “Malfoy, are you okay?”

                “He has his leg bent in an angle that would break a bone or two” I said sarcastically “He’s absolutely peachy.”

                “We should get him to the hospital wing.”

                “No shit Sherlock.”

                “What?”

                “Muggle term” Blaise and I said simultaneously. I stared at him in shock. I thought Purebloods were all against muggles.

                “Come on let’s get you to the Hospital Wing.” I said.

~`(^,^)’~

Blaise, Vince, and I manage to carry Draco as carefully to the Hospital Wing. Seeing as most of them were too busy on Potter, and that Greg is the most careless of us all, the three of us carried Draco ourselves.

“What happened?” Madame Pomfrey asked with concern.

“Quidditch Accident” Blaise explained.

“Poor dear, put him here” Madame Pomfrey said as she examined Draco’s leg. With a wave of her wand she managed to mend the broken leg. That reminds me way too much of how Apollo kids do it. Sudden and sometimes without warning.

Draco gasped then groaned in pain. That must’ve been painful for Draco to actually react. Well Draco could be a cry baby sometimes. But he has his whole bravado to think of. He couldn’t just suddenly wince in pain.

“Bloody Hell”

There was a band of Gryffindors holding what looks like Potter with a rubber arm…rubber arm? How the hell did that happen? Madame Pomfrey immediately directed them to the bed across Draco’s and went to get something.

Draco groaned as his leg was still suffering from the side effects, mainly shearing pain. Madame Pomfrey came rushing back with what looks like a mini skeleton flask in her hand.

“Oh stop your yapping Mr. Malfoy. Drink the potion then you could go.” She scolded then shooed some of the other kids around Potter.

“Thanks a lot” Draco said sarcastically then drank the Potion on his bedside table. He grimaced at the taste of the potion. But it seems that he was more at ease after drinking it.

“So let’s get you out of here” Zabini said “I think I am getting allergic to the amount of Gryffindors in this room.”

“Hope it’s not contagious” I said playfully.

Zabini smirked then said “Well if we leave now, I don’t think it would be.”                                  

~`(^,^)’~

I returned to Myrtle’s bathroom that night again with nothing. I only learned on how Myrtle had died. Something about big yellow eyes.

I was passing the fourth floor corridor…I don’t know why but I was going to head to the seventh floor to see if I could find anything or if I could find the death sensor again. I wasn’t looking where I was going when I trip over something. Or someone.

I held back a scream and moved away when I saw who it was.

Colin Creevey was in the ground, his camera in his face, Petrified.

“Di Immortales.” I cursed.

_Let me kill you. Kill. Kill._

I turned and looked through the corners of the ceiling. Then I saw. Big Yellow Eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
I felt like floating. Weightless. I could see a familiar passage. The familiar lobby of Charon.  
“Charon?” I asked   
“Ah, Mr. Di Angelo.” He said. “Sir Hades wouldn’t be pleased. Someone wants to talk to you”  
A girl in hunter clothes was coming towards me. She had brown hair and black eyes. she had a familiar silver hue of a hunter and pale and translucent skin of a dead person.  
“Nico…”  
~`(> , , , , , , 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I am so sorry i havent updated in a while.
> 
> Funny story really. you see i am 17 years old and i just started college. i just realized that i didnt want to continue writing FF's and start trying to make my own.
> 
> This story,(and back to school) are old stories. so They are done. I just dont have the time to copy and paste every chapter every day(also the fact that i dont know how to use HTML). So i tend to forget.
> 
> So yeah... i'll just post the chapter of these stories and the unfinished sequel if thats all right with you guys.
> 
> If you guys liked my stories. i have a wattpad account under a different user name "Alyce Seafire" this is where i will be doing my attempt to original stories.
> 
> So Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW and i hope i can update tomorrow


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

                After the whole near death experience, I decided taking a closer look around the castle grounds wasn’t that bad of an idea. Who knows when I would be back here? I mean as much as I would hate to admit it. I actually had fun so far in my stay in Hogwarts. They didn’t mind my slightly unusual demeanor. I actually have friends that like me not because I am powerful. I have people who would defend me even when most of the people dislike me for how I act.

Unlike in camp, everyone would judge me for my dad. Yes he is the god of the Underworld, yes he is feared by many. But that doesn’t mean that I am the same. That doesn’t mean that I am heartless and don’t feel when someone dies.

They don’t understand I _can_ feel it. I probably feel it more than any of the other demigods. They don’t understand.

I walked at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest when I felt a familiar sensation of death. It wasn’t like the ringing when I feel someone die. But rather that like a one when I am near a ghost. I decided to have a closer look and entered the forest.

A little deeper in the forest I found a strange looking horse. It looked more like a skeleton than a horse. It was like a skeletal animation of a horse and they put a layer of skin on it. Though unlike most people, I can see the beauty of death. You can see the amazing way he was created. There is this aura around it. like something that protects it.

“Their called Threstrals” a girl behind me said. She had blonde hair and a rather dreamy expression.

 _“Master”_ one of them said. Was this how Percy felt like talkping to horses? _“You came!”_

“Unbelievable” I muttered as I petted one.

“You must’ve seen a lot of them in the Underworld.”

“No, not real…” Darn it. I looked at her with wide eyes. She tricked me. But how…

“My Mum was a demigod Daughter of Athena” she said simply. “I’m Luna Lovegood.”

“Figures” I muttered “Nico di Angelo.”

“Why are you here?”

“I don’t think I am allowed to tell.”

“Did you swear on the River Styx?”

“No but if you knew my father. You’d understand why I have to keep it to myself.”

“Does it have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?”

“Perhaps” I said “I myself am not sure.”

“Just tell me when you need someone to talk to” She said “You’ll never know when someone might be able to help you when no one else can.”

* * *

 

~(*)~

* * *

 

Strangely enough, I was summoned by the headmaster. I had probably walked through every corridor in this entire school. I found each and every one of the teacher’s quarters and their classrooms. Even some of the older unused classrooms. There was even a strange lady with big glasses in a small window in the middle of a wall. But I could not find the headmaster’s office.

I walked around the third floor corridor until I bumped into Professor McGonagall.

“Careful there Mr. Di Angelo” she said “what are you doing wandering these halls, shouldn’t you be in your common room getting ready for supper?”

“I was looking for Professor Dumbledore’s office” I said I searched through my pockets and found the piece of parchment with the summons. It was crumpled from spending a few minutes in my terribly filled pocket. Filled with sweets that Draco gave me thinking that I was going to miss dinner again.

Professor McGonagall studied the parchment with furrowed eyebrows. Then she nodded.

“Follow me”

She lead me to a gargoyle statue and said a password.

“Sherbet Lemon”

The Gargoyle started to move upward. And I did what I thought I should. I jumped on the staircase as it grew upward.

* * *

 

                I’ve seen a lot of offices. My dad’s, McGonagall’s, Snape’s and a lot of others, but by far, Dumbledore’s was most impressive. There were many knick-knacks that looked way bizarre all lined up along with millions of books. The ancient like silver and gold theme around the whole circular office gave it that very old and wise feel. It didn’t look as intimidating as the headmaster’s office that I might have expected.

                “Ah, Mr. Di Angelo.” Professor Dumbledore said from the table in the middle of everything. “Come, come, sit down.” He summoned a some tea and offered me some.

                “You wanted to see me sir?”

                “Yes, I wanted to know how close are you to finding what you are looking for.”

                “I haven’t gotten closer than I already have.” I said “I couldn’t pin point what it is. But I know that it is the one causing the attacks.”

                “And how do you know this?”

                “Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin.” I said “His mother, Merope Gaunt was the last known descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Not much was known about it because Tom Riddle was raised…”

                “At an orphanage.” Dumbledore suddenly recalled. “So that would make Voldemort.”

                “A half blood.” I said “Half blood wizard that is. Whether or not his father side has any relations to the gods I am not sure. I just know that he is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin and to an extent a legacy of Hades.”

                “Is there anything else you wish to tell me?”

                “I just have a question.” I said “To clarify some things. Has this happened before?”

                “Yes” Dumbledore said grimly “It has”

                “Could you tell me what happened?”

                “It happened when Tom was here in Hogwarts himself. The last time this happened. A Muggleborn died.”

                “Then it may have something to do with the Horcrux.” I said “If Tom’s soul is coming back to haunt us then a Horcrux is in the castle.”

                “Did Lord Hades or Lady Hecate tell you how to destroy it?”

                “They didn’t totally explain it.” I said “but I had a feeling it had something to do with this.”

                I showed Dumbledore the last and newest bead in my camp necklace. It still looked like a serpent. I never really figured out how the hell to use it.

                “Curious” Dumbledore muttered. “Perhaps you would be able to figure it out before the time comes.”

                “Perhaps”

                “So, how is your stay here in Hogwarts?”

* * *

~(*)~

* * *

 

                After about an hour talking with the headmaster, I had figured out how to turn the bead into a dagger and appreciate more of the Hogwart’s Magic. When the headmaster had to take a floo call from the Minster of Magic, I started to explore Dumbledore’s Office.

                There are more knick knacks and ancient artifacts here than the Attic in the Big House. I would know seeing as I had accidentally shadow traveled there destroying some stuff by accident and getting lost on the way down. I found Fawkes sitting on his perch. He was old. His skin looked withered and his feathers weren’t their bright crimson hue. His burning day was near.

                Just then the door of Dumbledore’s office opened and on the other side was none other than Harry Potter.

                “What are you doing here?”

                “I was called.” I said then he didn’t reply. He was staring at Fawkes. Phoenixes are often the most curious creatures. Very powerful. And very beautiful especially in a young and agile age, just a little after they’ve achieved full growth in the burning cycle. Fawkes looked at Harry with his wise eyes then the fire started from inside him.

                Harry jumped back in shock of what happened with Fawkes. Just then Dumbledore made his appearance.

                “Harry?”

                “I swear sir it wasn’t me” he said “Your bird it just…it just caught fire.”

                “And about time too.” Dumbledore said “He’s been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him in his burning day.”

                “What?”

                “Fawkes is a Phoenix” I said “They die in a certain age by bursting into flames. And then” I looked at the small lump of ash and smiled. “They are reborn in the ashes.”

                “Fascinating Creatures Phoenixes” he said practically cooing at the young fledgling. “They can carry heavy loads and have tears with healing powers.”

                “I believe it’s time for me to return to the common room.”  I said “thank you for the tea headmaster. And for the help.”

                “Any time my boy” he said smiling. Then I left the circular office and I had a feeling that there was a pair of emerald eyes watching my every move.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

                Christmas. I hadn’t thought much on the occasion. Since Bianca died a few years ago. I didn’t think I would enjoy it as much as before. I remember the Christmas times in the Lotus Casino. We’d look for some Christmas themed movies and just stay in the living room and watch them. We always ended up eating dinner and falling asleep on the sofa. There were times that I would curl up beside her and she would always let me sleep on her lap.

                Oh Bianca how I miss you right now. Why did you have to leave?

                I almost missed the day passing until dad’s pesky raven Grey woke me up. I had returned to the common room half past twelve and fell asleep at one in the morning. So being woken up by a hyperactive raven at eight in the morning really wasn’t in my favor.

                I sat up groggily as Grey continued to circle around my head. I know that this little guy is basically raised from the dead but where the hell did he get all that energy. I found a stale biscuit that I usually keep to make the little guy from annoying me when dad didn’t need him. I gave him a biscuit then it took it gratefully and flew out to enjoy the tasteless treat.

                I looked around and groaned. Everyone was gone. They’re probably in the common room. I opened the package that Grey dropped on me.  It was a small gift. From Percy.

                _Merry Christmas Death Boy. Hope you liked it. Found it in my cabin years ago. thought you’d like it. My mom also put something in there for you. ~Percy._

                I opened the box. It just warmed my heart, yes I am not as heartless as most Campers believed, knowing that Percy and his family actually sent this for me. Even when I wasn’t really part of their family. Inside was a familiar green hat.

                This was Bianca’s hat. The same one she loved to use back in my Mythomagic days. I thought I lost this. Apparently it was with Percy this whole time. I must’ve left it when I first ran away from camp. I held it near my heart. I can still smell her. I could still hear her voice.  I can feel her holding me in her arms just like our last Christmas together. She would sometimes let me wear her hat around even when it was way too big for me.

 I knew she loved me. But I also knew she also doesn’t like having to look after me for so long. I don’t think she knew that I knew. I was a kid when she joined the hunters. I was ten. I knew but I was greedy. She was all that I knew. She was my best friend. She was my sister. I didn’t know how bad it was until she left with the hunters. I accepted the fact that she would want to leave and go on her own. It didn’t hurt when she left. But it hurt when she died.

I wiped the tears that had come rolling down. It was Bianca’s death day just a few days ago. December 20th. The day where a demigod was lost.

I placed the cap on my head and looked into the pacage that Percy had sent me. There was a tin can of cookies. Not just cookies. Aunt Sally’s famous Blue cookies. I ate one and remembered those days I just pop into Percy’s mom’s apartment. Percy thought it was absolutely amusing, how I startle Paul each time I shadow travel into their apartment.

Then the last one was the most amusing. It was a shirt. A black with a dancing skeleton(that was wearing a hat and held a cane) in the front. But in the back. There were words that would fit in a meme.

“I fight monsters, I dance with skeletons because I’m just that awesome.”

I chuckled. “Percy.” this had Percy written all over it.

After opening the rest of my presents, (sweets from both Blaise and Draco) I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my usual attire. The aviator Jacket would cover the words at the back. Then I wore my usual black jeans and sneakers. Tucking the hat inside my pocket, I climbed the stairs to the common rooms.

There were very few of us in Slytherin staying for Christmas. But Draco and Tweedle Dee and Dum are staying. Nice as Crabbe and Goyle are, they aren’t exactly the sharpest knives in the armory. So I feel no guilt calling them that.

Blaise went home to his mom. I don’t mind it though. I think that I would be able to have a good time. I highly doubt there would be anything that Blaise would miss.

“Good you’re finally up!” Draco said “Let’s go to breakfast.”

* * *

V(^0^)V

* * *

 

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the forest. I watched a few Thestrals just playing around. I used to summon Bianca every Christmas and we’d just talk. But the longer I have her in my side. The more I would miss her. The longing for her to come back would drive me mad. And not only that, it might also drive her mad. The sorrow of being with someone alive too long or too much could just break someone.

Oh Bianca, how I wish you were here right now.

I just sat there in the forest. Remembering my old memories. And hope for better ones.

* * *

 

V(^0^)V

* * *

 

I was going to return to the Common room when I found Crabbe and Goyle come out of a girl’s bathroom…Myrtle’s Bathroom.

“What are you guys doing” I said making them jump. As many would say I have a habit of just popping out of nowhere. It’s the fun part of being a child of Hades. I have the stealth of a ghost.

“We….uh...”

Then the oldest Weasley came from one side of the corridor.

“What are you doing here?” Crabbe said and Goyle elbowed him. Strange.

Weasley raised an eyebrow. “That is none of your business. It’s Crabbe isn’t it?”

“Wh-Oh yeah” Crabbe said nervous of something.

“Well off you go to your dormitories.” He said “It’s not safe at the corridors at night”

“Yet” I said “you’re here. And I happen to have permission from Dumbledore himself. What’s your excuse?”

Weasley turned an unusual shade of red then drew himself up. “I am a prefect. Nothing’s about to attack me.”

“Whatever” I said. “Well, Mr. Prefect. I think it’s time for all of us to return to our common rooms. You included.”

“You have no right to…”

“There you guys are” Draco suddenly said form the corridor where Weasley was from. "Have you been wandering the grounds all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny." Draco glanced witheringly at Percy. "And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.

Percy looked outraged. "You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"

Draco sneered and motioned for us to follow him.

"That Peter Weasley -"

"Percy," Crabbe corrected him automatically.

"Whatever," said Draco "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."

                “What were you doing anyway?” Draco asked me

I shrugged. “I tend to wander around at night.”

“Careful there” Draco said with a smirk “They might start thinking that you are the heir of Slytherin.”

I rolled my eyes. “Me? The Heir of Slytherin? People may think that my dad is dark but that doesn’t make me automatically the Heir of Slytherin. The prejudice people have here in Hogwarts are quite amusing.”

"What's the new password again?" he said to Goyle

 "Err -" said Goyle.

"Pure-blood!" I told Draco, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. I walked to the familiar common room.

"Wait here," Draco said to us, "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me -"

I immediately sat down on the couch while Crabbe and Goyle sat gingerly, they seem to look out of place like it was their first time there. They are usually more relaxed here in the common room.

“Are you alright?” I asked removing my jacket. Thankfully the common room is warmer than it was this morning. And my new found friends aren’t so fazed with my attire than those in Camp.

“Uh…” Crabbe said staring at the shirt. There is something wrong with these two. I know it.

Draco came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Crabbe's nose.

"That'll give you a laugh," he said. Then he noticed the shirt.

“New shirt?” he asked “I don’t understand your addiction to dead stuff though. Almost all your shirts are black and have a skull.”

I shrugged. “It keeps my whole image. My former schoolmates already avoid me like the plague. At least I look awesome doing it.”

“There’s something written at the back” he said then read it. He laughed at the shirt. “Danced with a skeleton?”

“Accidental magic” I said “Made chicken bones dance around the room.”

“Nice” then he turned to the other two who are bound to be done reading.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently as Goyle handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," said he bleakly.

“What does it say?” I asked of curiosity

“Weasley’s father was fined for that enchanted car” Draco said amused.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Draco scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave." Crabbe's face was contorted with fury.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Draco.

"Stomachache," Crabbe grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Draco, snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never let slime like that Creevey in."

Draco started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "`Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'

I chuckled at his childish display he dropped his hands and looked at Crabbe and Goyle disappointed.

"What's the matter with you two?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed a forced laugh, but Draco seemed satisfied; I started to watch them closely

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Draco slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"

"I wish I knew who it is," said Draco petulantly.

"I could help them." Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. But Draco didn't notice

"You must have some idea who's behind it all ... " Goyle said

“You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Draco. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time.... I hope its Granger," he said with relish.

Crabbe was clenching his gigantic fists.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah ... whoever it was, was expelled," said Draco. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" I asked

 "Azkaban - the wizard prison," said Draco, looking at him in disbelief "Seriously didn’t you learn this from your old school… or your father?"

“Nope” I said “My father is way too busy.”

“Besides. The heir of Slytherin could be anyone in this school” Draco said with a smirk in my direction “Right, Nico?”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever you say, Draco.”

All of the sudden the two were on their feet. Draco looked up at them.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Probably his stomach ache” Goyle said. His tone was different. The real Goyle doesn’t talk like that.

“Yeah. We’re going to go to the Hospital wing” they said running out of the room.

“Do they seem strange to you?”  Draco asked

“Yes.” I said “And I’m going to find out what is going on.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

                I walked out of the common room and I couldn’t find Crabbe and Goyle. Where could they have gone? Think Nico. The last place you’d seen the two they were coming out of Myrtle’s bathroom.

                I smirked. And shadow traveled to Myrtle’s bathroom. I appeared at the bathroom when Weasley and Potter ran into the bathroom with clothes that look rather big on them. And the cloak has the Slytherin crest instead of Gryffindor.

                “That was a total waste of time” Weasley whined “We still don’t know who’s doing the attacks.”

                “Hermione! We’ve got some…”

                “Well, well well” I drawled. “What do we have here? Two lions in snake’s skin. One that is probably two sizes or more too big I might add.”

                “What are you doing here?”

                “You know, breathing, learning, living , talking to you.” I said

                “Well we don’t want to talk to you”

                “Ouch” I said a hand over my heart “That hurt. You don’t want to talk to lil’ ol’ me?”

                “Hermione!” Harry exclaimed to the door knocking rigorously “Help us out here.”

                “Go away!”

                “Well someone’s grumpy” I commented

                “Zip it, Di Angelo”

                “What’s wrong with Granger?”

                “None of your business.” Weasley snarled “How did you get here  so fast?”

                “I was here the whole time”

                “No, you were in the Slytherin Common Room.” Harry pointed out “With Malfoy.”

                “I was.” I said “like earlier this evening, this morning, yesterday. The start of term. It’s pretty much where I live for the year and Malfoy is my fellow prisoner.”

                “Prisoner?” Potter asked “You think Hogwarts is a prison?”

                “Well, the Slytherin Common Rooms are in the Dungeons aren’t they?” I said “What do you always find in  the dungeons. Prisoners. House prejudice are also in the making of Hogwarts from the looks of it. Well good thing that none of us Slytherins actually mind it much. We take care of ourselves.”

                “We are getting off topic.” Potter said “What are you doing here? Are you the Heir of Slytherin?”

                “So quick to judge, aren’t we?” I taunted then leaned on one of the walls of the bathroom. My ring held on my hand, playing it around my fingers. “Two things. Let’s say I was the heir of Slytherin, why would I tell you?”

                “Because it would be the right thing to do.” Potter said. “Even Dumbledore approached you.”

                “Dumbledore wanted to ask me of my stay here in Hogwarts” I said “Not if I was the one causing the attacks.”

                “Well the attacks started when you came”

                “How sure are you there wouldn’t be attacks without me here?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

                Weasley knocked on the door this time. “Hermione! We need you here!”

                “I said go away.”

                “Come on, Granger” I taunted “I doubt you look that bad changing into a Slytherin.”

                “Go away!” she exclaimed “I look terrible.”

                “Come on Hermione. The Polyjuice would’ve worn off by now.” Potter said rather desperate.

                “NO!”

                “Oh for gods’ sake” I slid my foot on the marbled floor dragging Hermione out by her shadow. Hermione shrieked in surprise as she was practically pulled out of the stall.

                She had a cloak over her head, hiding again.

                “What did you do?” Weasley demanded his wand now out pointing towards me.

                “I got her out of the stall” I said shrugging. “Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

                “How did you…”

                “That is none of your business” I said. “You don’t see me asking you anything personal.”

                “You certainly aren’t a wizard” Granger said still covered “What are you?”

                “What am I?” I asked “I am human. I am a half-blood. I am a bastard child. I am someone with more problems than friends that are actually alive. Get it? I am not someone you mess with.”

                “Why is that?” Granger said under the cloak. “We’re all human. Everyone has problems. What makes you different?”

                “Because I am a halfblood” I said crossing my arms after waving my hand making the black cloak fall out of her face only to reveal a kitty face that looks like a familiar feline that wanders in the common room at night. “And I am possibly more powerful than you’d imagine.” I looked at Hermione for a moment. “You should probably get Madame Pomfrey have a look at that. I fear it might be contagious” then I leaned to the door of the stall and shadow travelled away. Leaving a few suspicious and very confused Gryffindors.

~(^_^)~

                I don’t know why but everything always points to Myrtle’s bathroom. Big Yellow eyes…. That’s it! Great Big yellow eyes. The same eyes that I saw when I got attacked. That’s it. That’s the monster. I went to the last place you’d possibly find a demigod that doesn’t have grey eyes… the library.

                I spent over three hours in the wretched place. I have a very very bad headache and I still have nothing. I hate how everything in this place is in English why don’t they have anything in Greek… that isn’t in the restricted section.

                I checked. There is nothing that isn’t Ancient Magic that is written in Greek. Why do the fates absolutely love to torment me?

                I groaned then closed the book I had opened. I pushed it away from me then banged my head on the oak table. Why is this so hard!

                I then gave up on looking for clues. I could always look into the bathroom in question again. I left the library and headed to the bathroom. What the hell am I supposed to do?

                Next thing I knew I am on the ground. And the one I had bumped into is Granger. Books scattered everywhere. Why in the world does Granger have so many books? I would’ve died just reading half of these.

                “Watch where you’re going!” I grumbled then started to help her pick stuff up.

                “Sorry.” She said I gave her the rest of the books and noted.

                “Well, you look better. No furballs?” I teased

                “Not one word” she said

                “Well, at least you don’t look all furry anymore. What’s more ironic than a lion in Gryffindor?”

                “How can you look at someone that could kill you in their glare without dying?” she said randomly.

                 I blinked “Uh… depends if it were like Medusa or any other Gorgon. You look at their reflection. There are some things that have reflectors of some sort.”

                “Reflection! That’s it!” Hermione said. Then took out a mirror from her bag.

                “You’re weird” I stated.

                “Thank you” she said then suddenly asked “Why did you make it sound like Medusa and monsters were real?”

                I raised an eyebrow. “Wizards and witches are real. Why can’t myths be?”

                “Do you expect me to believe that heroes and monsters are…”

                “Granger?” I turned and saw her as stiff as stone. Her mirror still in her hand.

                “Di Immortales!” I cursed. I turned left and right. No one here. I grabbed her hand and shadow travelled to the Hospital Wing.

                As fun it is to startle people. Sometimes, it’s just painful and idiotic. I managed to startle Madame Pomfrey by shadow travelling with Granger to the Hospital Wing. I was tired as it is shadow travelling in broad daylight. I certainly didn’t need a bedpan hitting my head.

                “Oh my” Madame Pomfrey exclaimed clearly startled. “Don’t do that!”

                “Oh, it’s nothing Madame Pomfrey. The back of my head is just throbbing from shadow travelling in broad daylight and being hit with a frigging bedpan on the back of my head.”

                She lightly tapped the back of my abused head again then motioned me on the bed after conjuring ice for me to place on the back of my head. Then she concentrated on Granger.

                “What happened?”

                “There was another attack” I said “One minute I was talking to a know it all then next thing I knew she was as stiff as stone.”

                “Oh dear” she sent an owl to Dumbledore “Come on help me put her on bed.”

                I placed down the ice for a while then help Madame Pomfrey lift her to the hospital bed. With all the training I had with camp, dad, and Minos (No matter how terrible he is I did learn a lot.) Hermione didn’t seem so heavy.

I just sat back down on the bed beside her, the ice pack back on my head. Darn it, Madame Pomfrey has a hard swing.

Not long after Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing with Potter and Weasley in tow.

“I warn you this may be a bit of a shock.”

“Hermione!”

“She was found near the library.” Professor McGonagall said “with this. Can any of you explain?”

They both looked at me with a glare.

“What?”

“You did this!” Weasley exclaimed then tried to attack me. Fortunately, in his part, Potter held him back. “He did this Professor! He’s the Heir of Slytherin.”

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me. “Why would that be so, Mr. Weasley?”

“This is all him!” Weasley exclaimed “He has had it against Hermione and the other Muggleborns from the start. Especially that Justin fellow from Hufflepuff.”

“Justin?” I asked. Then I looked around. I found my first friend in a bed near the door along with Nearly Headless Nick across him. “When did this happen?”

“Just before the holiday” Professor McGonagall said “We don’t really know what happened.”

I jumped off the bed ignoring the slight throb in the back of my head. I walked to my Muggleborn friend. How had I not noticed? I’m such a terrible friend.

I closed my eyes. His soul is still intact. I’m so sorry, Justin. I am a failure as a friend. And as a son of Hades. I will fix this. I turned towards Nearly Headless Nick.

“Madame Pomfrey, you don’t happen to have some Nectar, do you?”

“Yes, why?”

“I know how to bring Nick back.” I said looking at my almost beheaded friend. “The Mandrake won’t be able to do anything to him. But I know something that might.”

“Mr. Di Angelo, I don’t think that experiments are advised in…”

“I’ve seen this before Professor” I said “Ghosts cannot die again. But they can go into something we call a death trance. I can get him out of it.”

Madame Pomfrey handed me a flask of Nectar. I opened it and drank some. It tasted like chocolate. Like it always does, confirms that it’s nectar. I felt the Nectar start to go in my system making the pain of my head disappear and giving me more energy.

I took some pomegranate seeds I always keep in my person. I placed five on the floor. After pouring a little bit on each creating a little flower in each.

“What in Merlin are you doing?” Weasley demanded.

“Hush, Weasley” I scolded then went to the bed where Nick was floating.

“You can’t touch a ghost” Potter pointed out.

I ignored him and dragged the floating Nick by his arm to the amazement of the two Gryffindors and the amusement of McGonagall. (Though I have a feeling it was because of the pair’s expressions.)

I placed Nick in position and twisted my ring. The familiar Stygian Iron sword game me a slight wave of nostalgia. Though having to fight monsters constantly was annoying as hell, it was a mark of who we are. It was rather comforting in a way.

The two Gryffindors gasped. I groaned.

“If you two aren’t going to let me do my thing, I suggest you keep quiet. One wrong move and Nick could end up in the void.” Then they shut up “Thank you”

I sliced my palm with my sword. Covering the black blade with  small amount of red. I waved my sword over Nick’s body and started to chant repeatedly.

“κοιμούνταιπλέονξυπνήσεικαιναενταχθούναδελφούςμας” the small plantlings in the bottom started to glow and so did my sword. I waved it one more time ending at the base of Nick’s neck. I plunged the sword in the already severed part of his neck. I moved it out to where Nick’s neck was wide open. When I took the sword out of Nick’s ghostly body, the sword was clean. And Nick looked more ‘alive’ than when he was petrified. I layed the sword aside then waved my hands over his body.

I summoned the part of his soul that was asleep from the petrification. After one mighty pull…

“WAKE UP!”

Nearly Headless Nick gasped and sat up straight. The little pomegranate plants  were withered beneath him and he looked around confused.

“What happened?”

“Welcome to back to the living Nick”

“Sir. What happened?”

“Do you remember anything, Sir Nick?” Professor McGonagall asked

“Eyes” he said “Big Bright yellow eyes.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END LIKE VERY IMPORTANT

**Chapter 15**

                After I learned of what happened with Justin, I hunted through the halls more and stayed out later than before. I was determined to find the ones that caused this. Big yellow eyes. Just like how Myrtle died. She has got to be connected somehow.

                I was back in Myrtle’s bathroom. I looked through every inch of this place, the floors the stalls the windows, anything that could become a passageway to the Chamber of Secrets. Whatever happened was like fifty years ago according to Dumbledore, and just about everyone who knows about this. Then it has to be someone who was a live fifty years ago.

                “Myrtle!” I called. She floated out of her toilet.

                “Yes?”

                “I just need to ask. When you were still a student, did you happen to know someone named Tom Riddle?”

                “Oh yes.” She said “He was terrible. Handsome but cruel in every possible way. He use to come to school with me you know? He was in his fifth year.”

                She was the victim. Myrtle was the Muggleborn that died in the school fifty years ago. How had I missed that?

                “Myrtle. I just want to ask you. What was the last thing. What was the last thing you saw? Where in this bathroom? The last you can remember.”

                “I just remember a pair of big yellow eyes.” she said her old solemn and serious expression back. “Right there in that sink.”

                Then she went back to her toilet before I could say anything more. I examined the sink. It wasn’t working. No water. Nothing unusual in the basin…maybe the faucet.

                I felt through the sides of the faucet and found a carving…one of a snake. This is it! the entrance to the chamber.

                “Snake. Snake…Parseltongue?”  Parceltongue.

                “ _OPEN!”_ the stone sink started to move. This is it. The entrance to the chamber. It opened up to make a tunnel. I looked down and swallowed. I really don’t like heights. And falling down a tunnel…reminds me of some trips I made to the entrance of Tartarus. It was so scary. I don’t think I want to go there anytime soon…or ever actually.

                I just took a deep breath. It’ll be over soon. I thought then jumped in.

                I slid down the disgusting tubes of water and whatever was down here. I got to the bottom to a pile of animal bones. What animal could eat this much? This is disgusting.

                I trudge ahead. Now regretting not looking for a teacher before entering the Chamber. For moments I choose to be stupid. I chose now. I groaned well there’s no turning back now. I walked further into the chamber. Finding a few disturbing things…mainly a really large snake skin.

                I turned to look at the large circular door. There were…again snake designs on it. I know Slytherin’s symbol is a snake and all but why does it have to be in everything?

                “ _OPEN!”_ I hissed at the door.

                To say that the chamber of secrets is creepy is an understatement. There were snakes everywhere. Two large rows of snakes and an aisle in the middle. And in the end of the row was a large head. It was an old looking man with a large beard and mustache. The mouth was gapping opening another tunnel. Which I don’t want to know what lived there.

                “Ah. How wonderful for you to come, Nico Di Angelo”

~(>0<)~

                Ginny felt alone again. She didn’t have that many friends. She loved Hogwarts. But she was always compared to her brothers. She is her own person. Not any of her brothers. I mean she is a girl for one. Then she is also Ginny. Not Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and especially not Ronald. She loves her brothers sure. But she would want to actually have something of her own. Also a name of her own. She doesn’t like having to wear second hand robes. Sometimes she doesn’t like being in this family. She loves them put it feels like their hitting rock bottom.

                She signed and looked out on the Astronomy tower. She liked this place. She was alone. Thought the sight is beautiful. She yearned for someone to talk to. But Riddle was starting to scare her. He wasn’t just scaring her. He was te…

                A black blade was pressed against her throat. She froze and let out a small whimper.

                “Just follow my instructions and you won’t get hurt.” She heard. When the blade inched away from her throat she saw her captor.

                The deadly pale skin and tossed black hair was a dead giveaway. Though she noted one thing. Nico Di Angelo had Reptile eyes. The green hue added to the white of his eyes and his usually black eyes turned bronze with slits for pupils.

                “Nico?”

                “Get the Diary.” He said “We have work to do. It wasn’t long till she felt Tom trying to control her again.

~(>0<)~

                She whimpered as she wrote the last of the final message. “Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.”

                She was scared. She didn’t want to die. She hated that she had let it go this far. But Tom. Why had he betrayed her? She thought he was her friend. He was so kind. So caring. Why?

                She looked at the Slytherin student beside her. She had seen him around the school. He was very withdrawn. More than the rest of his house. But he had looked strong. It didn’t seem to bother him. It seemed like nothing could bother him.

                He actually reminded him of characters she would find in some of her dad’s muggle story books. Those of Heroes that defended people. Those that would be out casted but would save people. She heard of what he has done for Nick. He actually had that look in his eyes. Like he knew that death could come for him any time. And it didn’t seem to faze him.

                And now. Now she saw nothing more than a soldier. One forced under a master. Riddle had forced him into this. This wasn’t that hero that she had seen in him. The one that she had admired in the rather scary Slytherin. She admired his courage. And wished she was the same. Now it was gone.

                “Good” he hissed cruelly. “Let’s go. Tom will be waiting for us.”

                “Please” she pleaded. “Don’t do this.”

                He just kept quiet and started to lead her towards the second floor bathroom.

                “This isn’t you” she said desperate. “You aren’t a monster like Riddle. Snap out of it!”

                He hissed at the sink and it started to open up again.

                “Jump” he ordered.

                “Please don’t do this” she begged. Tears were staring to roll down her cheeks. “Don’t let Riddle win. Whatever he is offering you. Whatever he promises is nothing more than a lie. Please you’re better than this.”

                “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way” he said ignoring her and pulling out his sword. “Which would it be?”

                Ginny just gave him one last pleading look. And prayed for someone to save them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry for the long wait i have some major explaining to do.  
> You see I sorta stopped writing fanfiction... I was getting tired and this is a very old plot i made this around 3-4 years ago. This story is a rewrite that i finished sometime 2013. But i started posting here in AO3 when i was midway so i was like why dont i catch it up. i wasnt able to post catch up...so yeah it's delayed. There are 20 chapters of this one and a discontinued sequel which i convinced my friend to adopt for me. I'll finish updating this story as soon as i can :P i'm sorry though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

                Harry walked cautiously into the Chamber his wand ready in his hand. The entire chamber was like a giant death trap. He felt like he was walking to his own death. But he had to save Ginny. He felt like it was his fault she was here in the first place.

                He looked at the stone snakes warily. Then he saw Ginny.

                “Ginny!” he ran towards Ginny’s body that lay in the tile floors. Her hand felt cold. Her eyes shut and slightly grey.

                “Ginny please don’t be dead.”

                “She won’t wake” Harry heard a voice he turned and saw the young Tom Riddle standing there in with his proud stature.

                “What do you mean she won’t wake? What happened? Please don’t tell me…”

                “She’s alive. But only just.”

                “What did he do to her” Harry muttered

                “Who?” Tom asked with a mask of concern.

                “Nico.” Harry said “He’s been acting weird all year. I don’t know but he seems to be a little too happy that Muggle borns were getting petrified here and there.”

                Tom gave a chuckle. Picking up Harry’s wand from the floor. “Nico might be strong and powerful. But he doesn’t have the heart to do that to a couple of muggles.”

                “We have to get out of here!” Harry said again. “There is a basilisk…”

                “It won’t come until it’s called.” Tom said idling twirling Harry’s wand in his hand.

                “Give me back my wand, Tom” Harry said reaching out for it.

                “Oh you won’t be needing it.” Tom said.

                “Won’t be… What do you mean by I won’t be…”

                “I waited so long for this” Tom said “To meet you. To speak to you.”

"Look," said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later -"

But before he could step any farther, a black sword froze him in place. He fearfully looked at the sword’s wielder. It was Nico.

“Thank you, Nico” Tom said

“Shall I dispose of him, Master?” his voice raspy almost like a hiss.

“Not yet,” Tom said pocketing Harry’s wand “We shall talk first wont we, Mr. Potter.”

“How did Ginny get like this?”

“Interesting Question” Tom said pleasantly. “It’s a long story really. Quite possibly the main reason is her pouring her heart and soul into a little black book.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My diary. For months she wrote to me. Telling me her pitiful stories- how her brothers tease her. How she had to come to school in second hand clothes. Never having her own name” Tom said with a smirk “Little did she know that with her pouring her heart and soul into my little diary. I slowly poured mine into her. Until she didn’t know what she was doing anymore.”

“You don’t see Harry. No one can help Ginny now.” Tom continued “Because as poor Ginny turns weaker. I grow stronger. It was Ginny that opened the Chamber of Secrets.”

“She wouldn’t. She couldn’t”

“It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls.”

“But why?”

“Because I told her to. You’ll find I can be very…persuasive.” Tom drawled “Not that she knew what she was doing. She was…let’s say in a kind of trance.”

“Still the power of the Diary started to scare her. And tried to dispose of it in the girl’s bathroom. And who should to find it but you. The very person I was anxious to meet.”

“But why would you want to meet me?”

“I knew I had to talk to you. Meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my memory of the filthy oaf Hagrid. To gain your trust.”

“Hagrid was my friend!” Harry said getting closer and the black sword getting closer to his throat. “And you framed him.”

“It was my word over Hagrid’s” he said with a snarl “Only Dumbledore seem to think he was innocent.”

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years Id spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"But he is the heir" harry said "I saw him in all the attacks"

“Young Nico here is nothing more than a pawn sent by his father.” Tom said “I am the Heir of Slytherin. Here to finish his noble work.”

“What about the sword? The black Magic.”

“Ah. It seems that you haven’t figured it out haven’t you.” Tom said then looked at Nico. “It seems that you’ve done a really good job of keeping your secret.”

“They are just ignorant children” Nico said with a snarl.

“Well, you see Young Nico here is how do we say it. a Student in Training. A young Umbrakinetic.”

“A what?”

“Magic of Shadows” Tom explained. “It is often passed by father to son usually a demigod. Salazar Slytherin was one. Though sadly it ended a few generations down.”

“Then that means…”

“Yes. Nico Di Angelo is the son of Hades, and from what I heard, his only son in a while.”

“He might not be the heir.” Harry said courageously. “But you haven’t won yet. The Mandrake drought is almost done. No one is dead yet. Not even the cat.”

“You don’t get it. Killing Mudbloods doesn’t matter anymore.” Tom said “For many months now my new target has been you. How is it that a baby with no magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing more than a scar? When Lord Voldemort’s powers were destroyed.”

“Why do you care?” Harry countered. “Voldemort was after your time.”

“Voldemort is my past, present, and future.”

He held Harry’s wand with ease then wrote in flaming letters.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then with a wave of his wand. The letter shifted.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

“You. You’re the heir of Slytherin. You’re Voldemort.” Harry gasped.

“You didn’t think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father’s name.” Tom snarled “No I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew wizard will one day fear to speak, when I become the greatest sorcerer in the world.”

"Albus Dumbledor os the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

“Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine tingling, and unearthly; flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

"That's a phoenix said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed,

"And that -" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat -"

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet. Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once "

“This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat!” Tom turned to Nico “Restrain him.”

Harry felt Nico’s sword in his throat and his arm around his torso.

“Nico don’t do this. This isn’t you. Can’t you see he’s controlling you?”

Nico looked at him with snakelike eyes. It made Harry have chills crawl up his back. “Do you honestly thing I would believe you? You’ve done nothing but frame me my whole stay here.”

“It’s a futile attempt” Tom said “He’s weak.I control him whilst I don’t have my full power. He is weaker than his dead sister.” Tom approached the large stone face. A knife flew right by his ear. Slightly grazing his spirit by the ear. But his ear had fixed itself again and Tom looked back.

“You can call me weak all you want. But no one talks about my sister.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

                  I gave Tom one of my deathliest glares. No one insults a son of Hades. And NO ONE insults my sister! The air started to get colder. I held a knife in my hand.

                  Unlike what most demigods would have everyone think, it actually isn’t wise to just rely on just one weapon. It’s better if we were well rounded in all different kinds of weapons. And to be well equipped with it. You’ll never know when you’ll need it.

                  Tom returned his gaze at me with venom in his eyes.

                  “Well, well, nice to see you again, cousin.”

                  “Cut the crap, Tom” I snarled throwing the knife again. It missed it by half an inch. “It’s over.”

                  He just looked at the knife stuck in the stone. Then he looked at me with a smirk.

                  “Do you honestly think that you could defeat me?”

                  “Do you expect me to believe that you are more powerful than I?” I countered.

                  “I don’t expect you to believe it” he said he turned to the giant statue and hissed. The mouth started to open and a louder hiss was coming out of it. HE turned to me with a smirk “I expect you to be the proof.”

                  A large snake started to come out of the statue’s mouth.

                  “Let us see what the power of The boy who lived and the Ghost king is against Lord Voldemort heir of Salazar Slytherin.”

I turned to Harry. “Run!” The boy isn’t as stupid as he seems and sprinted as the snake made it’s way towards us.

I closed my eyes. The ground started shaking. I can hear the ground start to crack. Bones started to hit as it can out of the ground and knit itself together. Hundreds of skeletal soldiers lined up ready for battle.

“Attack!!”

The skeletal soldiers started to attack the large snake. Some broke almost instantly while others continued to pound on the large and hard scales of the Basilisk. I turned my gaze on Tom while the snake was finding its way out of the chamber.

“It’s you and me Riddle.”

“I don’t think so” he said. He closed his eyes and hissed again. From the shadows, monsters started fill the chamber. “Let us see the power of the great Ghost King.”

I held up my sword ready. And charged in battle.

!(^o^)!

Harry’s POV

Nico di Angelo isn’t the Heir of Slytherin. No. He is just freaking CRAZY. He breaks out of Tom’s control. Looking even more scary than he already is. And throws a knife. Where in the world did he get that?”

Now he has these skeletons come out of the ground and have them follow the basilisk as it tries to kill me.

Thanks Nico that’s a lot of help. A bunch of skeletons that can be broken in one swing of a basilisk tail. Thanks a lot.

There was one good thing though. When the skeletons had attacked the large snake, they had managed to blind it. But sadly that doesn’t stop it’s super hearing.

I don’t know what to think of Nico di Angelo any more. He’s unusual. Tom said he’s a demigod. A son of Hades.

I don’t believe it. I don’t want to  believe it. The sarcastic and dark looking kid was a son of Death…actually when I put it that way it does make sense. But I don’t want to believe that he was sent to actually help us.

He didn’t seem like it. He was too…Slytherin?

I had stopped in a dead end. And the snake was still hot on my trail. It came so close to me. I can feel it’s breath near my face and its eyes just close enough to actually kill me if it weren’t blind.

                  I held around desperately, I looked at stone in my hand and threw it to the left. The Basilisk stopped advancing towards me and went to the left tunnel.

                  I sighed in relief as I saw it’s tail retreat deeper into the Chamber. I ran back to where I found Tom. There I met chaos.

                  I honestly thought that the Basilisk would be the only monster I’d see this time. But it seems I was wrong. Everywhere there were these weird looking creatures. And in the middle, was Nico fighting like a demon. He swung the black sword between the two demon ladies. He rode on this really large dog that could possibly beat fluffy in an ugly contest. The dog bit off anyone close.

                  Nico literally radiated death. He had this aura of black and silver rolling off his skin. The entire Chamber was as cold as ice. It felt like death. And I can’t help but shudder.

!(^o^)!

Back to Nico

                  I fought till the last of the monsters fell. I haven’t felt this exhilarated in months. It seems even when you have to fight for your life with these monsters attacking you every day. You actually miss it when you don’t kill off some monsters. Must be part of the weirdness of being a demigod.

                  I jumped off the hellhound. And turned to Tom.

                  “It’s over. You have nothing left. You have lost.”

                  “Not yet I haven’t.”

                  The basilisk had sprout out from the floor taking me by surprise. And this is coming from the guy who walks in and out of shadows I don’t get startled…ever.

                  I turned and saw Harry just standing there. Stubborn Gryffindor.

                  “Let’s see then, what happens in the battle between the Ghost King and the King of Serpents” then with Tom’s command. The large snake attacks me. I did what anyone in that situation would do. I ran.

                  Don’t get me wrong I’m not afraid of snakes. But this is just a ridiculous situation right here.  The snake made many attempts to just swallow me whole but I manage to evade it. Soon, I was facing the large blind snake with a sword in hand on a bearded man’s head.

I blocked most of its lunges with my sword. If Percy has his great battle with Kronos, Thalia with the furies and Bianca with Talos the robot, I have mine with a giant blind snake. And I shall go down as one of the most pathetic big three demigod who would get beaten by a large snake, if I die here that is. If I survived, well I would say I’d have another oh-my-gods-I-survived party.

I felt the cord around my neck heat up. I ripped off the necklace and in my hand, was a dagger. It was made of bone one of which I don’t know of. The snake lunged again and it nearly bit me.

“POTTER!” I called and the raven haired boy turned “Catch!”

I could only hope he had gotten it and knew what to do. The snake had lunged again and I did something that probably kills me. I ducked and stab my sword through the roof of its mouth.

One of it’s fangs had imbedded itself in my arm right above my elbow. White hot pain started to flow into my body. The venom started to kill me from the inside. I pulled out my sword and the snake had toppled down dead on the floor. I looked back in my arm while my own vision started to blur. I pulled out the white tooth, and I was welcomed by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that took me longer than expected.   
> I am so sorry I got a new laptop, and AO3 doesnt want to work. at least not in this account for some reason.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry

                  I watched Nico go down and the tooth clattered on the floor. Fawkes caught the raven haired boy and slowly lifted him down towards me and Ginny. Ginny was already awake slightly shaken but otherwise fine.

                  “Is that di Angelo?”

                  “Yes” I replied then examined what happened to Nico. There is a large wound right above his elbow, that looks a lot like a puncture wound.

                  “We have to get him out of here. Fast.”

                  “How?”

                  The large dog like creature that Nico had been riding walked right towards us. I was afraid it was about to kill us. Its sharp teeth and vicious face still looked just as deadly. But as soon as it stopped right in front of us it put down it’s paws on the floor and placed its head down on it. Just like a dog, patiently waiting.

                  “I think I know what to do. It’s crazy but it just might work.” I said looking at the dog. “Can you take us out here fast?”

                  It barked loudly. Which I assumed was a yes. I turned to Ginny.

                  “Ginny get out of the Chamber and you’ll find Ron. Take Fawkes with you. Can you find our way out?”

                  “I think we can figure something out.” Ginny said even slightly shaken she was as fierce as her brothers. “And Harry, be careful.”

                  “I will.”

                  I placed Nico on the large doglike creature then I jumped on its back. I held on tight to a limp Nico. “Let’s Go.”

                  Then I was suddenly slipped into a sheet of Darkness.

!(^O^!)

                  I looked before me and found someone who I didn’t expect in my dreams. My dad. Of all the gods Hades is one of the least likely to show affection. But right now. I can see something I had always wanted to see in his gaze. Pride.

                  Everything had passed in a blur. I don’t even know what we talked about. I don’t know if we even talked. But I remember his embrace.

                  The gods might be parents, but they barely to none show their demigod children affection. So it’s not really a surprise how most of us turn out. But my dad wrapping his arms around me in an embrace was really surprising

                  He was surprisingly warm, unlike the certain times I had felt his skin against mine. He smelt of Earth, not of death like most would think. He actually smelled like moss and aftershave. It felt good to be in his arms. I felt like I was in a family. A broken one but family none the less.

                  “I am proud of you, my son.”

(!^O^)!

                  My senses came to me one by one. First was, unfortunately, my hearing. I heard a haiku worthy of Apollo…probably because it was Apollo who had made the haiku.

                  “"Attacks from a snake

They’ll come and ask for my aid

I am the bestest”

Okay I have to admit it wasn’t _that_ unbearable. It was just pretty vain in his point.

Next came my sense of touch. I felt every one of my  sore nerves. I don’t know if it was from over exhaustion or because I was injured. But from what I can tell. By left arm felt rather heavy. And hurt more than the rest of my body.

Then came my sense of smell. I smelled the familiar scent of the hospital wing. One of the places I dreaded the most. I mean the hospital is fine and all but I really hate the part that the matron tends to fuss over every one of her patients. It might be her job but she doesn’t have to fuss so much over something so little. But knowing my luck. I don’t think it would be that little.

Finally I was able to open my eyes. I looked at the familiar tiles of the ceiling I was forced to look at for the few times I was forced to confine here in the hospital wing. (Just a slight fever sometime in Christmas.) It was tilled with white and looked like there were holes of different sizes embedded on it. I actually fell asleep just by looking at it.

                  I groaned as I hoisted myself up by my arms. But before I was up in a sitting position for a minute my left arm collapsed on me and I was back to being on my back, the wind taken out of me.

                  “Careful there, Mr. Di Angelo”

                  “I thought I was dead” I muttered. remembering everything that had happened.

                  “You almost was.” Madame Pomfrey said “if it weren’t for the help of Mr. Potter.”

                  “But how.”

                  “Apollo came” she explained. “It was something only a god could help in. The only counter for basilisk venom known to us witches and wizards is Phoenix Tears. But with the magic that originally flows in your veins we don’t know how it might affect you. It might have killed you or worse leave you as a squib.”

                  “Squib?”

                  “If there are witches and wizards born of muggles why couldn’t there be those born of witches and wizards that have no magic?”

                  “Those are called squibs I take it?”

                  “Yes.”

                  “I see.” I said looking at the people still petrified. “How long...”

                  “The mandrake drought is almost ready” Madame Pomfrey said. “After a few more hours everyone would be back to normal.”

                  She turned towards the door. “Looks like someone has a visitor.”

                  I looked at the door and found Potter there along with a bunch of redheads. I recognize Ron and Ginny, the two youngest, then the twins and the prefect. With them were two other adults, a man and a woman that I had assumed were their parents.

                  “You’re awake!”

                  “No you are seeing an illusion made by the Force.”

                  “What?”

                  “Never mind” I muttered. “It’s a muggle show I use to watch as a child.”

                  “Muggle Show?” Mr. Weasley said slightly fascinated. But changed his demeanor back to slightly serious, after a stern look from his wife. “Perhaps later. Mr. Di Angelo, Nico, is it? I would like to say on behalf of the Weasley family. Thank You. You saved our daughter”

                  “It was Harry who had stabbed the Diary.” I pointed out. “I almost literally lead your daughter to her own death.”

                  “You didn’t know what you were doing” Ginny said “You had these really weird look in your eyes. Like one on a trance. And I don’t think you actually have snake eyes. That would be weird.”

                  “Besides I don’t think you’d actually be able to lure someone into their death, on purpose” One of the twins said I think it was Fred.

                  “Yes” the other twin replied. “You’re like that harmless kid in the sidelines.”

                  “Watch it” I warned. Then looked at their parents. “You’re welcome, I guess. I’m not used to… people actually coming to…”

                  “It’s alright, dearie.” The matriarch of the family said “You did a very brave and honorable act. Your parents will be proud.”

                  “Yes” I muttered smiling contentedly to myself. “My father is”

                  “Our family owes you a debt, Nico.” Mr. Weasley said again. “Whenever you need something, just call. We Weasleys will welcome you with open arms.”

                  After awhile, the parents needed to get back. It was just me and the rest of the Weasley kids. turns out there are two more older Weasley kids in this brood. Why someone chooses to have that many kids I don’t understand…yet the gods have millions of them so I guess it’s sort of understandable.

                  “We can’t thank you enough”

                  “For what you’ve done, for our little Gin-gin”

                  “We certainly don’t know”

                  “What would happen to our little family.”

                  “It’s alright.” I said unsure. “I do this everyday in my life.”

                  “You willingly put yourself in danger everyday in your life?” Prefect boy said raising an eyebrow. “And your parents allow it?”

                  “My mother died when I was young” I said. “My father doesn’t usually mind me. We all don’t have families that would care for us. I grew up with my sister” I could feel the tears attempt to fall with the mention of Bianca. “In a magical hotel in the middle of nowhere. We were placed there for eight years. Just the two of us.”

                  Percy’s eyes suddenly turned from curious to just plain sad. “I’m sorry.”

                  “It’s the past” I said waving it off. “If you’ve live a life I had. You’d learn that life is nothing more than a big maze. There are many obstacles but the end would always be the same. You’ll all die in the end.”

                  Madame Pomfrey soon entered and shooed the Weasley clan away. Practically fuming in how they were ‘disturbing her patients’ with their loud howls of nonsense. I couldn’t help but laugh at that. I turned to the bedside table. I hadn’t noticed that there were presents there lying on the table.

                  I reached for the nearest thing in the pile. It was horn-shaped with blood on the tip and looked like a broken horn or tooth. A note was attached.

                  _Nico,_

_I found this when you fell down at the chamber. I thought you might want to have it._

                                                                                                                                                                                                                        _Harry_

                  I turned the tooth in my hand. It was curved and rough. Blood, my blood, was starting to dry on the tooth and you could still feel the poison on it. The danger you could get into if you were to get wounded by it.

                  My first spoils of war.

                  I laughed bitterly to myself. Percy, my cousin and my idol, had gotten his first spoil of war at twelve as well. Though I hate to admit it I missed camp. I missed the smell of strawberries, the sound of kids fighting with swords, the feeling of nature right in your fingertips, the adrenaline of fighting with fellow demigods. And most of all I miss the security. Yes they still look at me strangely, yet I am allowed to do what I do. Unlike here, if I were caught shadow traveling I might as well be thrown into prison for practice of dark arts.

                  I sighed as I returned my gaze to the table. I got a flashlight out of it. Who would give me a flashlight? The only Muggleborns that I know of are currently staring blankly at the ceiling with me in the hospital wing. I examined the thing turning it around rolling it around my hand. Then I found in the base of the flashlight there was an engravement.

                  “ **Apollo’s Portable Sun Light, For brightness on the go”**

                  Sunlight. What would need sunlight? People. Plants…Iris messaging.

                  I took out a drachma from my pocket. Angling the flashlight on the table and taking the glass of water from my bedside table. I took a mouthful and sprayed the water through my teeth.

                  It isn’t the most hygienic, but it is the most convenient way to make a mist.

                  “O Iris Goddess of the rainbow  please accept my offering.” I tossed the drachma into the mist. “Show me Percy Jackson.”

                  The mist turned into camp. And instead of the familiar black haired boy, I met the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena.

                  “Annabeth?”

                  “Nico!” she exclaimed surprised to see me

                  “What’s going on? I was calling Percy but it switched to you.”

                  “You heard from Percy?” she asked clearly excited of something. “He’s been missing for a few months.”

                  “What?!?” I exclaimed nearly earning myself a glare from Madame Pomfrey. “Since when?”

                  “Sometime around December” Annabeth said “I’ve been looking for him for months and I have nothing.”

                  “How can I help?”

                  “I don’t know yet” Annabeth said “Where are you anyway?”

                  “In a quest for dad” I said “I’ll be back after the school year ends.”

                  “You’re in school?” Annabeth asked clearly surprised “I thought after Westover Hall you vowed never to go to a mortal school again.”

                  “Never said that” I protested “I’ll tell you more about it later. I landed myself into the hospital wing and the matron is glaring at me right now.”

                  “What did you do!” she scolded. “You know what never mind just tell me when you get back.”

                  “Alright” I said “Bye.”

!(^o^)!

                  At around midnight, I was wide awake alone in the hospital wing. I went to sleep after I called Annabeth which was sometime this morning, but when I woke up late afternoon and I ate some of the chocolate frogs that Draco had sent me…well let’s just say that ADHD is a curse.

                  I had a strange feeling of death looming over near me. I knew that it couldn’t me Thanatos. He’s way too busy to be visiting.

                  “I know you guys are there Harry.” I said “Don’t worry Madame Pomfrey is asleep.”

                  Harry and Ron pulled off the cloak and still looked at me with surprise like the first time.

                  “I still don’t understand how you do that.”

                  “It’s called Magic Ronald” I said “Get accustomed to it.”

                  Ron snorted “Says the Muggleborn”

                  “HALF BLOOD!” I said with a smirk in my face. “Anyway what are you doing here?”

                  “Well we wanted to keep you company, I don’t see Malfoy or the others coming here anytime soon. So here we are.” Harry said sitting on the corner of my bed with Ron on the other side.

                  We had continued our conversation from this morning.

Not many understand the feeling. The want to be loved. The want to have someone to be there for you. Demigods may not have their parents, nor do Orphans, but they have friends. They have those people who would stand by your side until the end. It’s nice to see that not all demigods are like me. Totally outcasted. But finally. I found friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

                  It was the last day of my stay in Hogwarts. I sat on the roof of the astronomy tower. Just thinking of what has happened this year. It wasn’t as bad as I originally thought it would be, I don’t regret coming here. I looked down towards the grounds. I could see the lake, Hagrid’s hut, and the forbidden forest. I may have a fear of heights, but not like Thalia who couldn’t stand it. I just have a fear of not having my feet firmly on something solid or on the ground.

                  I heard someone come out from the building.

                  “So I guess you’re going back?” Luna said. Ever since I have met the Ravenclaw in the forest, I’ve gotten fond of having her around. We’ve become rather close.

                  “Yeah” I said jumping down beside her. “I belong back in America. And I feel that there is something new brewing. Something bad.”

                  “You’re going to have a part in this” she said. “An army is just as strong as it’s weakest link.”

                  I smiled “There is no doubt that you are a descendant of Athena”

                  She did something that no one other than Bianca would ever do. She hugged me. “Thanks for being such a great friend. I hope we’ll see each other again.”

                  I hugged her back hesitantly. “Who knows if I survive this time I’ll come visit.”

                  “Promise?”

                  “Promise.”

~(^_^)~

                  Supper that night was rather eventful. Hagrid had come back from somewhere called Azkaban, Hermione had returned from petrification along with the other victims. And the end of year exams were cancelled. Not that is not something you see everyday.

                  The rest of the student body went back to their common rooms in good spirits. I went towards the Golden Trio. Thankfully managing to catch up with them without getting intercepted and before they had left the Great Hall.

                  “Potter” I said with feign arrogance. “I need to have a word.”

                  Weasley just raised an eyebrow while Hermione was in doubt. I don’t think the girl trusts me. Good, because I am not exactly one to be trusted.

                  “Sure.” Harry said without as much as caution in his voice. “Where to.”

                  “Myrtle’s Bathroom.” I said “Meet me in thirty minutes. Bring your cloak.”

                  I had gone ahead to the bathroom. It was as abandoned as it was when I had first come here. I sat on the tilled floor I closed my eyes and felt all the energy around the castle. I could tell where ever one of the ghosts were now. And pretty much anything alive. Myrtle was currently swimming with the fishes. So thankfully no one would witness what I’m about to do right now.

                  This would be the first time I would try this on someone magical. What I was doing now is advance Necromancy. Basic Necromancy is simply offering and summoning, where as the one I’m attempting is one where the ghost reaches almost solid form for a moment in time.

                  I concentrated reaching my hand to Elysium. Hoping that I did the right thing.

                  ~(^_^)~

Harry

                  I went to the bathroom like Nico had said. I still didn’t understand why he had wanted to meet me. The time we had spent in the Hospital Wing was great. I think I may have come to like the sad sarcastic Son of Hades. Perhaps it was the one that Malfoy saw, the nice but misunderstood kid. That’s why they seemed close. I even saw Malfoy visit when Nico had been asleep, him and a few of the other Slytherins. Madame Pomfrey had shooed them out before Nico had seen them.

                  I entered the bathroom and saw something that brought tears in my eyes. I removed the cloak and I was face to face with a red haired woman and a messy black haired man.

                  “Mum, Dad.”

                  “We’re so Proud of you Harry” Mum said “I’m so sorry you had to suffer so much after all that happened.”

                  “It’s not your fault” I said “You couldn’t have prevented it.”

                  We shared an embrace and I was confused. They were ghosts, you can’t touch ghosts, with the exemption of Nico of course.

                  “What…How?”

                  Dad pointed to Nico who sat on the floor in some kind of trance. He was paler than usual. I could see an aura of black swirling around him. Looking very ominous.

                  “You may have already known, Nico is a Necromancer. He’s keeping us here so we can talk.”

                  I felt guilty. Nico did this for me?

                  “We only have a few more minutes before we have to go” Mum said “Just remember, we’ll always love you.”

                  “And one last thing.” Dad said “Trust your Godfather. He’s not what he’s claimed to be.”

                  “My Godfather? What? Who?”

                  “We love you Harry.” Mum said giving me one last embrace before she disappeared.

                  “We’re always going to be here.” Dad said placing a hand over my heart. Then he too disappeared. What was left was a small wisp of white. The white wisp had floated to Nico’s sitting form.

                  He inhaled sharply and some colour had come back to his still form. His eyes opened showing deep black eyes then returning to their dark brown colour.

                  “Did it work?”

                  “It worked” I replied wiping tears from my eyes. “Thank you.”

                  “You saved my life” he said “It’s the least I could do.”

                  “I don’t understand one thing though” I said “If Phoenix’s tears have healing powers why couldn’t Fawkes heal you.”

                  “From my understanding. Me being the son of Hades, I have dark magic that comes naturally. It’s literally in my blood. Phoenix tears would quite possibly kill me.”

                  “Ouch, that sounds horrible.”

                  “Well that’s life I guess” he said “It’s late, we have to get up early for the train ride home tomorrow”

                  “See you tomorrow then.”

                  “See you.”

~(^_^)~

Nico

                  I can’t believe I had actually survived an entire school year. After stories and stories of demigods in school, I honestly thought that I could die just attending…well I almost did but still!

                  I sat in the Slytherin Table for the last meal before boarding the train. I had made conversation with Draco and Blaise. Thankfully it didn’t seem so awkward and they didn’t ask much on what happened on the chamber.

                  “So what are you going to do this summer?” Draco asked.

                  I shrugged. “Travel to some places. Visit my father. I might do something in Rome. So I’m not sure if I could come back here next year”

                  “You don’t live with your dad?”

                  “My stepmum is there.” I said “I know it’s bad to think of stereotypes of the wicked stepmother but my stepmum is really terrible. She turned me into a dandelion. JUST. FOR. FUN!”

                  “I could see why you wouldn’t want to stay.” Blaise said “but where do you usually stay. Where do you live.”

                  “At camp.” I said “In America. I live there with the rest of my cousins.”

                  “That’s nice” Blaise said. “Who knows I might see you in the States. My parents wanted to go there this summer”

                  “Where in the states?”

                  “California.”

                  “Oh, I live in New York” I said “It’s rather far. And like I said I might be traveling around so I really don’t know yet.”

                  “So perhaps we could owl each other” Draco suggested. “Perhaps. Let’s just hope no mail gets lost. America is rather far from here.”

                  ~(^_^)~

                  I sat alone in the compartment in the train. I insisted that I separate from Draco and the other Slytherins in case that my father or anyone else had anything to ask or tell me in the middle of the ride home. I was soon visited by a girl that looked like a student. Who was none other than Hecate.

                  She wore Hogwarts robes with the Hogwart’s seal sewn in instead of the house crest.

                  “I take it the mission was a success?”

                  “Yes, Lady Hecate”

                  “Good.”

                  “Why did I need to come here in the first place?” I asked “I barely did anything it seems that the students could handle it themselves.”

                  “They need to acknowledge the god’s powers again” Hecate said “Tom Riddle was the main threat. He could cause more chaos in the next years probably earlier if it weren’t for our interference.”

                  “We’re buying them time” I noted.

                  “Yes” she said “It would give them enough time to sort through themselves and work together.”

                  “But why me?” I asked “Why couldn’t it be Percy, or any other of the older and more experienced demigods?”

                  “You don’t see do you?” Hecate said “You are one of the more experienced demigods. Heroes like Percy, they know only the hardships as a demigod. You know the hardships of life. The stereotypes that rule, the injustice of the government. You know this. If it were Perseus sent, well let’s say that no one could’ve last that long.”

                  “I understand” I said “Does that mean that I won’t need this anymore?” I raised the wand from it’s hilt…or whatever you call the handle.

                  “You will need it.” Hecate reassured though it didn’t feel reassuring. “In due time.”

                  Then the Goddess of Magic disappeared. The door opened and the Golden Trio were waiting by the door.

                  “Who were you talking to just then?”

                  “My…uhm Cousin?”

                  “You cousin?” Hermione asked “Your cousin is a student here in Hogwarts?”

                  “You could say it like that.” I said.

                  “Alright?” Harry said “Do you mind if we join you?”

                  “Do I have a choice?” I asked sarcastically.

                  “Nope”

                  “Then go ahead”

                  The three sat down and Harry sat beside me. “So tell us more about being a demigod.”

                  I went into stories of Percy and Annabeth, and the rest of my fellow campers there in Camp Half Blood.

                  “What about you?” Hermione asked “Don’t you have any heroic stories?”

                  I laughed bitterly. “Yeah right, the son of Hades the Hero of the day. That’s a joke. I’ve don’t nothing more than trouble. Most kids avoid me like the plague. Only the dead respect me. And only out of fear.”

                  “Yet in this story you are the hero” Ronald stated. “You saved my sister.”

                  “It wasn’t me that saved your sister. It was Harry.”

                  “With your knife” Harry said “Which reminds me. I believe this is yours.”

                  He held up a familiar necklace. I took it from him.

                  “Thanks” I said putting the necklace back around my neck. The familiar feeling of the cord and clay beads around my neck was comforting.

                  The rest of the train ride we talked sitting comfortably on the compartment. It was nice having friends around I was actually disappointed to find out that we have arrived in the Platform.

                  “How are you going home?” Ron asked

                  “I don’t know.” I admitted looking around the crowd.

                  “Maybe you could stay with us for a while.” Ron said “I’m sure mum won’t mind.”

                  “I don’t know…”                

                  I felt a pairs of hands lift me from the ground. “HEY!”

                  “Come on Di Angelo!” Ron’s twin older brothers said simultaneously. “Let’s go meet mum. We’re sure she’ll be thrilled to see you.”

                  We found Mrs. Weasley waiting for us while Ginny told her more of her first year.

                  “Hello, boys. Nico, where is your fetcher.”

                  “I’m sure he’s here somewhere.”

                  “Nico.” I turned and surprised to see my dad here in the platform.

                  “Father.” I said casually bowing then going to his side.

                  “Hello” Mrs. Weasley said holding out her hand in a friendly gesture. “You must be Nico’s father. I’m Molly Weasley, you’ve raised a fine son.”

                  “I’m Hades” he said casually shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

                  “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Di Angelo.”

                  “Well, as much as I would like to chat some more we have to go.” Dad said. “We have a rather long way to go.”

                  He passed me a black overcoat and shrunk my trunk. “Come, Nico.”

                  I turned to my new friends. “See you soon.” I said throwing the hood over my head and followed my father. Shadow traveling back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And….DONE!!!
> 
> Thank you for all my readers and reviewers throughout this story. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING TILL NEXT TIME
> 
> “Mischief Managed”


	20. Epilogue

I got back from my mission a week ago. So much had happened. Percy was missing, Thanatos said that souls were leaving from the Door of Death. But none of them mattered to me. What had truly mattered was Bianca.

                  Last Christmas, I didn’t summon her, I didn’t talk to her. Now today on her birthday, I couldn’t find her, not in Elysium, not even with dad.

                  “You’re too late. She’s gone” Alecto had said. “She went to the River of Lethe, she wanted to be reborn.”

                  I sat on the bench by the Field of Asphodel and I did what I have never done since Bianca’s death. I cried. I felt everything that had happened on my shoulders. Bianca being truly gone, one of the only living people that had ever cared for me like family is missing without anyone knowing where he is. And for once in my life, I truly feel alone.

                  I watched as the souls in Asphodel were wandering aimlessly. Exactly how I felt.  Lost, unsure of what the hell is going on.

                  But I noticed one in the corner. She wasn’t wandering like the others. She was staring right up at the view of my father’s palace.

                  She looked thirteen years old. Translucent copper skin and bushy hair.

                  I approached the young girl. When she felt me beside her, she turned her head revealing unusual gold eyes. In those ghostly eyes I can see her past. The curse that was placed upon her, the death of her mother, her cruel life…and her first and last encounter with her father…my father as Pluto.

                  “You’re Different” I noted. “A Child of Pluto. You remember your past.”

                  “Yes” she said uncertain, “And you’re alive.”

                  I looked at her skeptically. A sister that lived the same time I had. Someone who was given an unfair life. Unable to go to Elysium to save her mother. The doors are opened. Should I bring her back? She is also my sister. Give her a chance of Elysium?

"I'm Nico di Angelo," I said "Death has gone missing, so i thought... I thought I could bring my sister back and no one would notice"

"Back to life?" she asked in shock "is that possible?"

"It should have been" I sighed." but she's gone she chose to be reborn into a new life. I'm too late"

"I'm sorry” she said sympathetically.

I held out my hand "You're my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay Thank you so much for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! First of If you're reading this i would like to say thank you  
> This is one of my first everwritten FF the original is at FF.net. but then like i said it was the first so its complete but very very messy and terrible grammar. This is the rewrite. i wanted to post it here so... :D
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT, KUDOS AND SUBSCRIBE!!!


End file.
